BM before milk
by Music of the wind
Summary: Alex wasn't always into milk. He used to be addicted to lemon lime soda. This is my idea on how and why he swiched to milk. Please read and let me know what you think. I might make this into a chapter story if people actually enjoy this.
1. sickness and soda secrets

**BM (Before Milk)**

Alex was sitting on his bed drinking a can of lemon lime soda. He didn't know what it was about the stuff but it made him feel better when he was upset. None of the other band members knew about his soda obsession. Alex's grandmother gave him first taste of lemon lime soda when he was three.

Nat came into the bedroom and said "Al dad wants you to come down stairs so he can talk to you. You ok Alex you seem a little jumpy?"

Alex set his can of soda on the table and went downstairs to talk to his father. Mr. Wolf said "Alex I've received phone calls from three of your teachers. They've all said that you've been unfocused and jittery during the day. Is there something that's bothering you? If there is you can tell me or your brother we're your family."

Alex said "there's nothing bugging me dad. I just need to get more sleep and I'll do better in school I promise."

Mr. Wolf said "I'm glad that you've taken responsibility for your actions. Get some sleep the band has a big concert first thing in the morning. Goodnight boys Nat please make sure he actually goes to sleep. I can't have him being jittery and unfocused on stage or at school."

Nat and Alex went upstairs to bed. Nat tucked Alex in and then climbed into bed himself. Alex snuck into the fridge and grabbed a 24 pack of lemon lime soda. Then he went back into the bed room and drank them. In the morning Nat found Alex sleeping on top of a pile of soda cans.

Nat gently shook Alex and asked "what are these soda cans doing in your bed? They weren't there last night when I went to bed."

Alex said "please don't tell dad. I promise that it won't happen again. I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't control myself."

Nat said "Al how many did you drink? You look sick dad isn't going to let you sing with the band like this."

Alex said "you've gone on stage sick before Nat. All you've done is put makeup on your face so he couldn't see the flush in your cheeks and you put ice under your hat so he couldn't say that you had a fever."

Nat said "Alex this is different. You're drunk on lemon lime soda! I can hide this from dad. I'd be a pretty awful big brother if I did."

Alex said "I've been doing this for at least three years. Ever since grandma let me have my first taste when I scraped my knee I've been addicted to it. It makes me feel better."

Nat said "get back into bed Alex. I'm going to make it look like you're sick. This way dad doesn't find out that you're drunk. He might cancel the concert though so we have to make this look convincing."

Mr. Wolf came upstairs to wake the boys up. When he shook Alex he saw that he was covered in bright red spots. Mr. Wolf grabbed a thermometer and he stuck it under Alex's arm. When he pulled it out Mr. Wolf gasped Alex had a fever of 99.8.

Mr. Wolf called Copper and said "Alex has the chicken pox. Could you take the rest of the band to the concert?

Copper said "yeah I'll take them John but is Nat going?"

Mr. Wolf said "I want Nat to stay home and rest. There's no sense in have both of them being sick. Thank you Copper have any of the others had chicken pocks? I should probably call their parents and ask that. I'm sorry it's just that Amy was still around when Nat had chicken pocks. Thanks Coop I'll have Nat call the rest of the band. What time do you want them to be ready to go?"

Copper said "we're already late so just have them hurry up. It's just an overnight trip so they don't need to pack too much. Have Nat call David first. He lives the closest to my house. I'll pick him up them I'll pick up Qaasim, Tomas, Jesse, and then I'll swing over to check on Alex and then pick up Rosalina. Oh I almost forgot that I need to pick up the music from Nat. We can't do a concert with out music I'm so forgetful sometimes I'd loose my own head if it wasn't attached."

Nat yawned and woke up. He looked at the clock and put his plan into action. He said "dad why didn't you wake me up? We're late is Alex awake?"

Mr. Wolf said "go back to sleep Nat. You and Alex aren't going to the concert."

Nat said "dad I don't understand. Alex and I have worked really hard getting ready for this. Why aren't we allowed to go? You said that if I got my math grade up the concert wouldn't be affected. My grade went from a 60% to a 90% I think I've earned this. Math is hard fore me dad I stayed after school everyday for almost a month so I could raise my grade. Why can't I sing dad?"

Mr. Wolf said "Nat this has nothing to do with grades. Alex has chicken pox and you had such a mild case of them that I don't want you to over work yourself. I want you and Alex to rest. I haven't told Alex yet. I don't him to think that you're not going because he's sick. I want you to know that I'm very proud of you. I know that Math isn't easy for you and that you tried very hard to raise that grade. Now get some sleep Copper is coming to check on Alex and you before he picks up Rosalina."

Mr. Wolf set his hand on Alex's forehead and shook him gently. Alex mumbled "dad are we at the concert?"

Mr. Wolf said "no Alex we're still at home. You have the chicken pox that's why you're not going. Nat isn't feeling well either so he's also staying home. How you feeling Al? Your mom knew what to do for this when Nat had it. I'm afraid that I don't really know anything."

Alex coughed and said "dad I feel awful can I please go back to sleep?"

Mr. Wolf said "let me see how high your fever is first. Them you should at least eat something."

Mr. Wolf stuck the thermometer under Alex's tongue. When he pulled it out he said "Alex I have to get you into a cold shower. Your fever is 104 I have to cool you down."

Alex was confused Nat said that he would have a fever but he felt fine earlier. Now he felt really, really sick and itchy all over.

Mr. Wolf helped Alex into the shower and turned the water to cold. Alex couldn't explain why but he felt that the water was burning. Mr. Wolf asked "Al feel any cooler buddy?"

Alex said "dad can I please get out of here! This water is burning hot!"

Mr. Wolf said "I'm sorry little buddy. I didn't realize that you were that sick. Here let me get you a towel Alex. I want you to dry off and get right back into bed. I'm calling a doctor so he can look at you."

Alex dried off and climbed back into bed. He was drenched in sweat but he was shaking hard. Alex said "Nat what the heck did you do to me? I thought I would just have a slight fever. I'm sick as a dog and I itch like crazy."

Nat yawned and said "I did nothing Alex. I didn't even fill the hot water bottle before dad came into the room."

Alex lifted the back of his shirt and showed Nat his spots. Nat said "dad is actually right you do have chicken pocks. I'm sorry little bro I know how that feels. You ache all over and on top of that you sweat because of a fever and then you itch. Mom taught me a way to stop the itching without covering yourself with lotion."

Alex said "great show me before I ask Lucky to scratch my back."

Nat sighed and said "I'm going back to bed. I can barley breath. Go ask dad to put lotion on your back."

Nat woke up an hour later hearing Lucky barking. He rolled over to tell her to shut up when he saw Alex hold her and using her nails to scratch his back. Nat grabbed Lucky and then held Alex's arms down. His father came into the room and asked "what the heck is going on? Nat get back into bed Alex lie down. I'll check on you later."

After their father left the room Nat said "whatever you do don't scratch. That'll cause scaring once you get better. Here's what mom taught me first you close you eyes. Then you picture the face of someone you love gently rubbing your back every time you want to scratch."

Alex closed his eyes and said "can I tell you who I see?"

Nat said "if it'll help the itching go away faster."

Alex said "please don't yell at me but I see you."

Nat said "you little stinker you just want me to scratch your back. I played the same trick on mom. I really saw Rosalina. she came over when I was still really sick and she climbed up beside me and really rubbed my back right where it itched. Oh my god that girl has magic fingers."

Alex said "alright I really see Jesse. Can you please just get the lotion? I can't wait any longer."

Nat said "dad didn't put lotion on you right when he looked at your back. Sometimes he has no since I know where he keeps it Al."

Nat left the room and grabbed the lotion bottle out of the closet. He walked back into the room and applied some to his brothers back. Alex sighed and said "I wish mom was still here. Dad said she took really good care of you when you had it."

Nat said "Al lie still please. I'm trying to get that stupid tiny space on your neck. Mom is still here taking care of you. You just can't see her. Alex said "thanks for rubbing lotion on my back. I think I'm going to get some sleep."

Nat tucked his brother in and set the lotion beside the bed. Then he went to talk to his father. Nat found his father sitting in a chair in the living room. Nat said "dad Alex has another problem. He's addicted to lemon lime sodas in addition to having the chicken pocks. When I got up this morning I found him sleeping on 24 soda cans."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat are you sure that those were his cans. If they're then this is serious. I can't have a drunk in the band. I'm sure that you being the leader and my son you support this."

Nat said "no dad I think that Al needs help. If he goes to a support group like what the have for alcoholics I think he could stop. I think he wants to stop dad please give him a chance."

Mr. Wolf said "alright Nat I'll give him one chance. You ok son you look a little flushed?"

Mr. Wolf touched Nat's forehead and said "you're burning up. I want you to go lie down and get some sleep. What did you're mother feed you when you had chicken pocks? Alex needs to eat something."

Nat said "mom made me this special soup. It helped my throat and I was able eat more foods afterwards."

Alex called from the bedroom "Nat my head and back hurt. Can you rub my back?"

Mr. Wolf said "Al I'll call Jesse the band can deal without her for one day. Nat go to bed and stay away from your brother. I don't need you getting the chicken pocks to."

Nat went into the bedroom and lied down. He was freezing but his pillow quickly became drenched in sweat. He couldn't get comfortable and he ached all over. Jesse came over an hour later and said "oh you poor pitiful things. Here let me get you a softer pillow Alex. Nat you're drenched in sweat you're going to give yourself a chill. I'll get you some dry Pajamas. Have you guys eaten at all today?"

Nat couldn't speak because his throat hurt. Alex said "no we haven't dad has pretty much had us sleeping all day. Nat was fine earlier but now he has a fever and can't talk."

Jesse said "Nat looks like he has the flue. I'm more worried about you Alex. The chicken pocks is much more irritating than the flue."

Nat ran to the bathroom and threw up. Jesse didn't pay any attention she just sat next to Alex and rubbed his back. Nat finished vomiting and then climbed back into bed. Alex said "Jesse Nat needs help. He just puked and it's all over him."

Jesse tossed Nat a clean pair of pajamas. Then she said "Nat you can take care of yourself right. I have to stay with Alex he needs me."

Mr. Wolf came to check on Nat and Alex and heard Nat vomiting. Mr. Wolf said "Nat I want you to sit on the couch for awhile ok. Do you need a clean pair of pajamas?"

Nat came out of the bathroom and nodded. Mr. Wolf said "I think you've got more than a little fever. I think you have the flue Nat. That means that you won't be singing for a while. I'll carry you downstairs don't move ok."

Mr. Wolf carried Nat downstairs and laid him on the couch. Then Mr. Wolf set Nat's head in his lap. He ran his hand over Nat's sweaty brow and then said "Nat I'm going to get a damp cloth for your head. I'll be right back ok Nat."

Nat nodded and closed his eyes. Then the doorbell rang Mr. Wolf answered the door and Rosalina ran to Nat's side. She gently touched his cheek and said "oh my baby's sick. I'm here Nat I'm here."

Nat tried to speak but he only coughed. Rosalina sighed and said "I'm not going to leave you. Hush don't try to talk Nat. Oh god your breath smells like vomit. Please have a breath mint. I love you but I can't stand the smell of puke!"

Mr. Wolf said "Rosalina I don't want to sound rude but Nat has the flue. I don't want you to get sick. I'll drive you over to the concert after Nat's stomach settles down and I won't have to feel guilty about leaving him."

Rosalina said "Mr. Wolf I don't want to leave Nat. I was with him when he had chicken pocks. That's how I got such a bad case of it. I don't want to leave him now."

Nat squeezed Rosalina's hand and pulled her back on the couch. Mr. Wolf said "alright you can stay but still keep your distance. I don't need three people that need cared for in my house."


	2. The intervention

**The intervention **

A few weeks later Alex and Juanita were skateboarding outside the apartment. Nat came outside and said "little bro I need to talk to you alone for a minute."

Alex said "I've been sick for weeks I need to skate. Can we make this quick?"

Nat said "this is important Al. I told dad about your special problem. I was worried about you."

Alex snapped "you did what! I trusted you and you stabbed me in the back! Stay the heck out of my life! As of right now you aren't my brother! Juanita's waiting for me I have to go."

Nat grabbed Alex's arm and said "Al there's more. If you don't stop dad said he's going to have to kick you out of the band. I'm sorry Alex but you scared me and I didn't know what to do."

Alex whipped around and said "so let me get this straight. Not only did you break your word by telling dad but now I'm out of the band! I can't believe you Nat you know how much the band means to me! I can't deal with this right now I need to skate."

Nat said "Alex do you really think that I'd ever let dad kick you out. The band needs you. Where else could we find a drummer with both the amount of passion and talent that you have. I stood up to dad and asked him to give you a chance. You'll have to go a support group for a while but I know you can do this."

All of the anger melted from Alex's eyes. He said "you never go against dad. Even though you're the leader he makes the band changing choices. Thank you Nat I'm sorry I said you weren't my brother. I love you Nat and I will try to become clean."

Nat said "Juanita's waiting for you. You really like her don't you. You look at her the same way I look at Rosalina when we're just messing around."

Alex said "I like both her and Jesse. When Jesse was taking care of me I could hear my heart pounding in my ears."

Nat said "how do you feel about Juanita?"

Alex said "when Juanita and I are boarding or having milk chugging contests I feel like I'm on top of the world. At the same time when I see her in a dress I can barely breathe. I don't know what to do Nat."

Nat said "Juanita is more your type. She's your age and she loves the same things you do. Plus Jesse's not go to want to talk to you for a few weeks. She hadn't had the chicken pocks before and now she's really sick."

Alex started to cry. Nat put his arms around him and said "what's wrong Al? If you love the girl then don't be afraid to go for it."

Alex sobbed harder and said "Juanita just wants to be friends. She's afraid it might damage our friendship. I don't want to take that chance Nat."

Nat said "Alex you are the king of taking risks. I don't think I've ever seen you this upset over a girl. Don't just tell her how you feel. You also have to show her. Just pull her close and kiss her."

Alex wiped the tears away from his eyes and then walked over to Juanita. He did exactly what Nat told him. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her on the lips. Juanita yanked her lips from his and smacked him in the face hard. Then she grabbed her board and ran home.

Nat saw the whole thing and ran to his little brother. Alex felt two different types of pain. The first one was in his cheek and above his eye where she had slapped him. The other pain was different though he'd never felt it before. It felt like he'd swallowed an ice cube and it landed in the pit of his stomach.

Nat put his arm around Alex and said "she really packs a punch doesn't she. You're going to have a really nasty bruise for a while. I'll go get you an ice pack. Go wait for me on my bed ok."

Alex ran into the house silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He saw a picture of him and Juanita sitting in central park. He sobbed and tore it into pieces. Nat came into the room with the ice pack and said "Here Alex. Keep the ice on the left side of your face. That will help the swelling go down."

Alex sniffed and said "why do girls have to be so rude? I don't understand Nat. I look at you and Rosalina and want Juanita to feel that way about me. Now our friendship is destroyed! I wouldn't have done this if I knew that it would upset her."

Nat said "Alex stop this. The first thing you need to do to get over this is stop thinking that it's your fault. I've had to help Rosalina through rejection and I know it sucks."

Alex said "how did you help Rosalina Nat? Maybe what you told her can help me to."

Nat said "well first I let her cry into my shirt and stroked her hair then I rubbed her back. It wasn't easy for me to hold her after someone just said no to dating her. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to kiss her."

Alex said "how would you have handled it if she had rejected you? You're telling me to be strong but I don't think that you would've been."

Nat said "I probably would have fallen off the face of the earth. I would've gone nuts because I love Rosalina more than anything."

Alex said "you have a date with her tonight. I should pull myself together so you can get ready."

Nat said "I already called Rosalina. I told her that you needed me and that the date was canceled. She said that she'll talk to Juanita and find out why she hit you. I think that you need a guy's night out just Cooper, you, me, David, and Tomas. We'll watch a movie and stuff our faces with pizza and ice cream."

Alex said "right now I just want to lie down. I really feel out of it right now."

Nat said "you don't have to move. Just sleep in my bed Alex. I'll even get Lucky and E.T to sleep with you."

Alex said "Nat E.T is your dog she won't sleep with me. Lucky won't even come near me. I think she's still upset about the fact that I used her to scratch my back."

Nat said "call them and you'll see. Nat called E.T and had her jump on to the bed. E.T curled up in Alex's lap and licked his face. E.T whined softly when Nat said "stay with Alex good girl."

Alex called Lucky and motioned for her to jump on the bed. Lucky barked loudly when she saw the cut on Alex's face and jumped on to the bed. In her mouth she held her favorite ball and she dropped it Alex's lap. Alex shook his head no and said "lie down Lucky that's a good girl."

Nat said "see the dogs still love you. E.T might be my dog but she doesn't like it when anybody's hurt. Lucky doesn't hold grudges either. She was just a little scared when you used her to scratch your back. I pulled a similar stunt with E.T when I was little and she still loves me. Dogs don't hold grudges I told you. Now go to sleep I'll wake you up when Cooper and the rest of the guys get here."

Alex lied down and closed his eyes. Nat turned out the light and said "ice your face Alex the swelling is really getting bad."

Alex curled up in a ball and petted Lucky on the head. Lucky whined and tried to get away from Alex after Nat left the room. E.T however climbed into his lap and licked the tears off his cheeks. Alex petted E.T and let his tears fall into her soft fur.

Meanwhile Juanita was sitting on her bed crying. She felt that she had destroyed her friendship with Alex. Rosalina had just called her and said how messed up Alex was. She wanted to call him and say that she was sorry. She was afraid of what his reaction was going to be.

She was afraid that Nat and the rest of the band were filling his head with garbage. She wanted to go back to that exact moment where Alex kissed her and kiss him back. Juanita wanted to hug Alex close and never let him go.

Nat and Cooper were getting ready for guy's night. Cooper had ordered pizza and Nat had bought at least four gallons of ice cream. Mr. Wolf came into the kitchen and asked "no one rejected Rosalina again did they?"

Nat said "Juanita really hurt Alex dad. He cried himself to sleep. He's got a bruise on the left side of his face the size of Texas. I never should have told him to kiss her. I didn't think that he'd get punched."

Mr. Wolf said "wake him up please Nat. It's not healthy to sleep all the time. Where's E.T she usually follows you around begging for attention?"

Nat said "I know that when I feel really hurt snuggling with E.T always makes everything seem a little brighter. I had her sleep with Alex I thought it would cheer him up a little bit."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat you're really growing up. There was a time when you wouldn't let anybody touch her. I'm proud of you Nat for learning that family always comes first. I'm just a little bit curious though why didn't Lucky sleep next to Alex she always does?"

Nat said "Lucky wasn't in a snuggling mood. She just wanted to play and Alex needed to relax. I needed to do something nice for him."

Then Cooper said "Nat the doorbell just rang are you going to answer it?"

Nat answered the door and was happy and surprised to see Rosalina standing outside. He pulled her in for a hug and said "what are you doing here? I said this was a guy's night. That means guy's only no girls. I'm sorry but you need to go home. Alex can't be around girls right now."

Rosalina said "Nat Wolf I took care of you for three days! The least you can do is keep our date. I even put up with the smell of vomit for you! Alex has always found it easy to be around me. I think that you're the one who's scared."

Nat said "Rosie I'm thinking of Alex. He cried himself to sleep. I don't think that being around girls is the best thing right now."

Rosalina said "I've been through rejection. The best thing for me was being around you. I know what Alex is going through. You have no clue because you never even asked another girl out. You just waited for me to say yes."

Nat said "that's not the point. The point is that he needs to just be around guys right now."

Rosalina walked away from Nat tears spilling over her closed eye lids. Nat grabbed her arm and said "Rosie stop. Alright you can stay but no other girls allowed I'm even putting E.T and Lucky in dad's room for the night."

Rosalina said "Nat don't get so overprotective. Alex knows what he can and can't handle. I think he needs those dogs. Lucky is very playful and loves to be bouncy. Playing fetch with her might help him."

Nat said "E.T helps me when I feel sad to but I said guy's night only."

Rosalina playfully hit him on the back. Nat said "hey what was that for?"

Rosalina said "to prove to you that girls are just as good as guys. Remember when I was rejected after Prom and you pulled me close and danced with me. I think Alex needs to get back on the horse that threw him off."

Nat said "in other words you mean get Juanita over here and make him talk to her. I'm already trying to break his soda fix. I can't have a dating intervention to."

Rosalina said "leave the dating intervention to me. Juanita told me that she didn't want to hit Alex. She was just scared. Alex isn't the most tactful person in the world. You didn't have much tact when you kissed me the first time either."

Nat said "so I'm a little clueless on what the big deal is. I just can't give dating advice. I'm ok with that Rosalina. Now I need to go wake Alex up just stay down here. I gave my word no girls."

Nat went upstairs to wake Alex up and found out that Lucky and E.T had both pied on the song lyrics that Alex had been writing for Juanita. Nat quietly shook Alex and said "you ready to forget Juanita? The guys are all downstairs just waiting for you."

Alex sat up and said "why do I smell dog pie?"

Nat said "Al E.T and Lucky kind of sort of pied on the music that you put together for Juanita."

Alex chased Lucky off the bed and screamed into Nat's pillow. Nat set his hand on Alex's back. Then he said "their just puppies Alex. We can't get mad at them. I'll go put them outside you put on a pair of sweats or something."

Nat took Lucky and E.T outside. E.T whimpered it was almost like she knew that she'd done something wrong. Nat sighed and said "it's ok E.T go good girl."

Nat hung Lucky outside and then walked over to Rosalina. Rosalina saw the music and said "I think that I can save those just get me a dry towel. Is Alex doing ok? Has the swelling gone down at all?"

Alex cam downstairs and saw Rosalina and said "Nat you promised no girls. What is Rosalina doing here?"

Nat said "oh she's just hanging with us tonight Alex. She wants Juanita to come over and talk to you."

Alex said "what is Rosalina? Oh I think she's a girl! What is Juanita? She's nothing but another flipping girl!"

Nat saw the tears in Rosalina's eyes. He took her hand and said "don't go please. I'm sorry Rosie. Please stop Rosalina I can't stand it when you cry."

Rosalina said "I'll just go. You were right Nat I should have just left. I'll see you at school ok."

Alex said "Rosalina stop. Please don't run out on Nat. You're not just any girl you're my brother's girl and that makes it ok."

Rosalina turned to face Alex and said "I'm your friend to. Oh my god Alex your eye is bleeding! Nat you didn't tell me that he was hurt this bad. Did you have any common sense to stop the bleeding before you handled the swelling? Alex come here I want to get a better look at how bad that cut is. Nat get me a damp cloth make sure the water is warm not cold. Also grab another ice pack the swelling didn't go down. Alex lie down what kind of girl does this because of a kiss? I'll never understand Juanita I know she's been hurt but that's still no excuse. Nat how long does it take to find an ice pack and dampen a cloth and bring it to me Alex's eye is cut really bad."

Nat ran back into the room followed by Cooper, Tomas, and David. Tomas said "a girl did this to you Alex god. She must have been either really mad or gone completely nuts. I'm sorry but this is kind of funny."

Nat said "would you shut up and lay off my brother! He's really hurting right now and you're not helping. I can't believe that you'd try and make a joke out of this Tomas get the heck out of here!"

Alex lifted his head off Rosalina's lap and said "Nat stop this. I need to laugh at this situation. Tomas is helping me see that it's funny. Ouch my eye really hurts Rosalina could you not push so hard."

Rosalina said "pressure is what's going to stop the bleeding Alex. I should have told you that it would sting a little. Just lie still and it won't hurt so much."

Alex mumbled "stop acting like mom. Nat are all girls like this when their friends get hurt?"

Nat sighed and said "only the angels like Rosalina. I'll go get you some pizza Alex you just rest ok. Rosalina do you want a piece we've got more than enough? Thanks for helping Alex I know this wasn't how you wanted to spend our date."

Rosalina playfully pushed Nat and said "yes I did want to spend it this way. The band has always been there for us. When ever we fought they helped us see what was really important. We wouldn't still be dating if it wasn't for your brother."

Nat smiled at Rosalina and said "now I really need to go get you a piece of pizza."

Rosalina said "just go get you're brother a slice of pizza before I hit you. The bleeding has finally stopped but I still want him to rest. Tomas please grab me a can of diet Pepsi I don't want Nat carrying too much at one time."

Nat said "Rosie what kind of pizza do you want? We have supreme, cheese, and cheese and mushroom."

Rosalina said "I'll have cheese and mushroom Nat. You should know that it's my favorite by now. I'm just kidding Nat I love you."

While Nat was in the kitchen getting pizza and drinks Rosalina's cell phone rang. Rosalina sighed when she heard Juanita's ring tone. She stepped into the hall to answer it and said "Juanita I can't believe you! Alex is really hurt he's bleeding! Forget about what I said about coming down here! I don't want you anywhere near him! You can be such a wild animal sometimes that you don't care who you hurt!"

Nat called from the kitchen "Rosalina you ok? Please don't tell me Juanita called you. She better not come over here tonight."

Rosalina walked back over to the couch and sat down. Alex said "I recognized that ring tone. Why didn't you let me talk to her? Nat said that's what you were going to do."

Rosalina said "Alex you were bleeding pretty bad just a little bit ago. I think you need to rest. Talking to her would stress you out again. You're my little man I didn't want to see you get hurt again."

Nat and Tomas came back in with the pizza and the drinks. Tomas asked "Rosalina you don't mind if I sit next to you instead of Nat right?"

Nat said "Tomas Alex's head is going to be in my lap. I need to sit with Rosalina so Alex knows that I'm here for him. Normally I wouldn't care but tonight sit on the floor please."

David said "Nat the doorbell is ringing again. Are you going to answer it or just let your dad get it?"

Nat said "Alex here's your pizza and a glass of milk. I'll be right back. Rosalina are you crying? What's wrong Rosie Alex is fine. You were right I was wrong ok. It was good for Alex to talk to you. I think that's what cheered him up thank you for helping stop that bleeding."

Rosalina sobbed "that's not why I'm crying. I'm crying because – because Juanita hurt him so bad and now she wants to come over and tell him she's sorry. When she called I yelled at her and said she was no better than a wild animal."

Nat said "I won't let Juanita hurt Alex again. That's part of the reason the entire band is here. If she comes here to talk to him we'll chase her away."

Rosalina sobbed again and Alex took her hand and squeezed it tight. He said "Rosalina please don't cry."

Nat said "Alex eat your pizza. I'll talk to Rosalina thank you for trying though."

Nat got up and answered the door and saw Juanita standing outside. Tears stained her cheeks and she was crying so hard she couldn't talk. Nat called "Alex there's someone here to see you."

Alex got up off the couch and walked over to the back door. When he saw Juanita tears flooded his cheeks and he pulled her into a hug. Juanita sniffed and said "I'm so embarrassed I hate crying in front of people."

Alex said "hey don't sweat it. That song Nat wrote is true. Everybody cries at least once Juanita. Sometimes you just need to let it out."

Nat said "I'll leave you two alone. Alex if you need anything I'm in the living room with Rosalina."

Juanita pulled away from Alex and said gently "Alex before you say anything please hear me out."

Alex said "I'm listening speak your mind."

Juanita said "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I was just so scared. When you kissed me it wasn't the way I pictured my first kiss."

Alex was confused but he didn't want Juanita to think he didn't accept her apology so he said in a soft voice "hey don't worry. I understand why you hit me. I went too far too fast and for that I'm sorry."

Juanita said "Alex don't you get it? I love you but I didn't know you felt the same. I thought you had found out and were just playing a joke."

Juanita started to walk away but Alex grabbed her arm. Then he said "you said you wanted your first kiss to be special. Come upstairs with me and I can make that up to you. I love you Juanita. Nothing is ever going to change that."


	3. Lemon Lime withdrawl Week one

**Lemon Lime Withdrawal week one**

Alex and Juanita were sitting upstairs talking. It had been three days since the two of them admitted that they were in love with each other. Now they spent every spare moment of time together.

One afternoon after Alex had gotten home from support group meeting he felt sick. He hadn't had a lemon lime soda in four days. He was shaking uncontrollably and wasn't in a good mood.

Nat told Alex he was proud of him for trying so hard. The truth was that Alex was going nuts. He didn't think that he could deal with the withdrawal symptoms anymore. Mary Ann the support group leader had told him that the symptoms were only going to get worse.

Every afternoon when Alex got home Juanita would give him a hug and tell him that she loved him. When Alex felt stressed and couldn't talk to Nat or his dad about what was wrong Juanita was always there for him.

Alex was sitting on his bed next Juanita crying. Juanita rubbed his back and gently said "Alex was support group really that bad today? I know this isn't easy but we're all here for you. Think about how great you're going to feel once you're clean. I love you Alex nothing will ever change that."

Alex sniffed and said "Juanita I just need to be alone right now. I'm really tired and just need some sleep."

Juanita sighed and softly said "do you need another blanket you're shaking?"

Alex said "it's one of the withdrawal symptoms. The shaking will get worse along with the mood swings before it gets better. I'm sorry Juanita for hurting you. You've been so supportive and I've been a jerk. Can you ever forgive me?"

Juanita said "it's not your fault Alex. If you want I'll stay until you fall asleep. There's nothing to forgive."

Alex rolled over and said "please stay Juanita. I didn't mean it when I asked you to leave."

Juanita sat back down on the bed and gave Alex a hug. Hey you've stopped shaking. That's got to be a plus. Lie down and close your eyes ok. I'm not going to leave Alex I swear."

Nat came into the room and said "Juanita your mom called and said that you need to come home. She's on her way to pick you up now. Thanks for helping Alex. I'm so proud of him he's really trying hard."

Juanita said "yeah he is. It's just so hard seeing him struggle. I wish I Could help him Nat."

Nat said "he's going to get worse before he gets better. You knew that right Juanita. He knows we're here for him if he needs us. Just be careful of the mood swings. I've been caught on the wrong side of them and that's when you get hurt."

Juanita sighed and said "I promised that I'd stay until he fell asleep. Is he asleep yet? I can't leave until he is."

Nat said "I'll sit with him. You go put your shoes on so when your mom gets here you're ready to go. He's almost asleep that surprises me. He hasn't slept in three days. I think that you being here have made things better for him."

Juanita said "Rosalina's mad at me. I don't understand why though. I know I messed up but everyone else has given another chance except for Rosalina."

Nat sighed and said "you have to understand Rosalina has seen her parents go through many devoices. She doesn't think that love can last through a fight. It's going to take time but she won't stay mad forever."

Juanita said "is Alex asleep?"

Nat looked at Alex and said "yeah for the first time in three days he's sleeping like a rock."

Juanita gave Alex a light kiss on the cheek before her mom came to pick her up. Nat smiled at his little brother and was glad that for once Alex was sleeping peacefully. Mr. Wolf called Nat and Alex downstairs for dinner an hour later. Nat gently woke Alex and the two of them went downstairs.

Mr. Wolf said "Alex I'm so proud of you. What you're trying to do isn't easy. I just wanted you to know that if things get rough you can talk to me. Have you been sleeping ok Alex? You've got dark circles under your eyes and you're pale."

Alex said "Dad the symptoms get really bad sometimes. I just wish that this wasn't so hard to do."

Mr. Wolf said "Alex as soon as you're finished eating I want you to go to bed ok. You need to get some sleep."

Nat said "dad he did fall asleep for a short amount of time. Juanita sat with him before she had to go home."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat would you mind sitting with your brother please. I know the band has rehearsal but you just need to stay until he falls asleep."

Nat said "of course not dad. Alex is my little brother when ever he needs me I'll be right there. The rest of the band understands that and also is willing to provide support."

Alex said "Nat I don't want the band to become washed up. If you don't rehearse then we will be washed up."

Nat said "hey don't talk like that. Remember what you always used to say when times were hard. You said Naked Brothers never wash up. That's true because as long as we stick together nothing will ever tear us apart. We are all your family Alex."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat why don't you have the whole band sleep over. This way you can rehearse and someone can sit with Alex until he falls asleep."

Alex and Nat finished dinner and then went upstairs. Nat sat down on the end of Alex's bed after Alex climbed in and lied down. Alex started shaking again and he had a splitting headache.

Nat sighed and said "I'm sorry that you have to go through this. If I hadn't told dad then you wouldn't be going to support group or shaking."

Alex said "Nat you did it because you care about me. That means a lot I know I was angry before but now I understand."

Nat said "I'm calling the band you just close your eyes and be quiet. I'm not leaving Alex. I'm just going to call the guys and Rosalina so they can spend the night. That way we can still have rehearsal."

Alex said "Nat can you call Jesse? I want to apologize for getting her sick."

Nat said "Alex go to sleep I'll call Jesse in the morning. First I have to call Rosalina and the rest of the band. I'll wake you when they get here on one condition. You have to go to sleep right now Alex."

Alex fell asleep while Nat called the band. Rosalina arrived first because she lived the closest to Nat. She gave Nat a kiss on the cheek and then ran her fingers through his hair. Nat laughed and said "what I didn't earn a kiss on the lips?"

Rosalina said "come here Nat. How's Alex has the support group been helping?"

Nat sighed and said "well he hasn't had a soda in four days. The withdrawal has been really tough though. He's been really strong but I just wish there was something I could do. Every time he starts shaking I wish I could take that away."

Rosalina said "who else is coming Nat? Cooper wouldn't tell me and I'd like to know."

Nat said "Tomas, David, and Qaasim just the normal people I invite over. Rosalina you ok?"

Rosalina wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Then she said "yeah Nat I'm fine. That light in the living room is just really bright. I'm not crying I promise."

Nat whispered "Rosie you and I have been friends since I was six years old. We've been dating for a year I think I know when you're crying. What's wrong? Please tell me I hate seeing you cry."

Rosalina sniffed and said "I feel so bad for Alex. He shouldn't have to go through this Nat. He's a child three days ago I had him laying with his head in my lap. He's like annoying little brother to the whole band but he means so much more to me."

Nat said "Rosie I believe that I'm the one you're dating. Why does Alex mean so much to you?"

Rosalina said "he's not just our drummer Nat. He's kept our relationship together. I don't know if we'd even be together if Alex hadn't recorded something and gotten you to say I love you."

Nat said "if we aren't quiet we're going to wake him up."

Rosalina sighed and went into the bathroom to wash her face. When David and Qaasim got there Rosalina's face had been washed clean of all traces of tears. Everybody gave her a hug and teased her and Nat.

Nat gently woke Alex up and told him that the band was here. Rosalina said "hey how are you feeling? The bruise is almost healed but you're going to have a pretty nasty scar above your eye from where she cut you."

Alex said "I'm ok Rosalina. I'm really tired and have a headache but I'm ok."

Nat said "I'll go get an ice pack for your headache. Did you sleep ok Alex or did you have that weird dream again?"

Alex sighed and said "I slept ok. I just wish that I could talk to Jesse."

Nat said "Alex Jesse is probably still sick. Remember when you had Chicken Pocks and you didn't want to see anyone. Jesse probably is feeling the same way right now. I'll call her tomorrow if you promise me that you won't get upset if she feels too sick to talk."

Rosalina said "Nat just call her tonight. I think that Jesse would love to hear from him. She's always helping us with everything no matter what. What kind of friends are we if we don't help her when she needs us?"

Nat said "alright Alex I'll call her but you can't get upset if she doesn't want to talk. You have to remember that she's sick and might say things she doesn't mean."

Alex said "I promise that I won't get upset if she doesn't want to talk. I know she needs to rest and I'm ok with that."

Nat called Jesse on his cell phone. She answered on the first ring. Nat noticed that her voice sounded really scratchy and she sounded tired. Jesse coughed and then said "hey Nat how's Alex doing? I heard about what happened between him and Juanita. That must have been a very interesting night. I've missed you guys is Alex awake? I've missed my little boyfriend."

Nat said "yeah he's here with me Jesse. Do you want to talk to him? He's been asking me to call you for the past three days. How are you feeling? Dad said you were pretty sick. Alex was worried about you."

Jesse coughed again and said "I'm feeling a lot better but I caught a cold a couple of days ago. I won't be able to help out at rehearsals for a while. I'm sorry Nat I know you guys are counting on me."

Nat said "Jesse do you want to talk to Alex? He's jumping up and down trying to grab the phone. If you're not feeling up to it I can tell him that you can't talk long."

Jesse said "put him on Nat. I've missed him so much. He's my little man I don't want him to worry."

Nat handed Alex the phone and said "don't talk to long. She's still not feeling a hundred percent."

Alex said "hey Jesse how are you feeling? I've missed you Nat said you're doing better."

Jesse said "yeah I'm feeling better. I just have a bad cold that's all. I don't want the rest of the band to catch it so I'm not coming to rehearsal for a while."

Alex said "Jesse if I said I had a girlfriend what would you say?"

Jesse said "I'd tell you that you're only my little boyfriend."

Alex said "I mean what if I had a girlfriend that wasn't you. Juanita is my girlfriend Jesse. She said she was sorry for hitting me and I said that I loved her."

Jesse was silent for a long time before she said "Alex I'm not feeling up to talking. I'll talk to you later Alex."

Jesse hung up and the tears that she had been holding back came pouring down her cheeks. Sure she hadn't lost a real boyfriend this time but she had lost her little boyfriend who was always there for her no matter what.

Alex handed Nat back his cell phone and then ran into the guest room crying. Nat said "I told him she might say something she didn't mean. Why did I let him call her?"

Tomas came into the room and said "what Juanita hurt Alex again?"

Nat said "no Jesse hurt him. It's my fault I should never called her. I have to go talk to him. You guys can wait right."

Nat ran into the guest room. Alex had his face buried in a pillow that Jesse had spilled her perfume on. Nat set his hand on Alex's back and said "you ok bro?"

Alex shook his head no and sobbed hard. Nat's heart went out to his little brother. He knew how much Alex cared about Jesse. He also knew that Alex tended to read into things too much. Nat gently moved both the pillow and Alex's head into his lap.

Nat sighed as he ran his hands through Alex's hair gently. Alex lifted his head and sobbed "I told Jesse about Juanita and she got upset. How could I do that to her? She did the same thing to me when she was dating the Timber men brothers. I broke her heart Nat she'll never forgive me."

Nat said "Alex Jesse will calm down. You weren't her real boyfriend anyway. You were just her little one."

Alex sniffed and said "I asked Jesse once why she needed a little boyfriend. She said because big ones come and go but little boyfriends last forever and never hurt you."

Nat said "Alex she meant that you were her friend. What did she say that makes you think you hurt her?"

Alex said "she was silent for a long time and then she said she wasn't up to talking."

Nat said "she's not upset Alex. She's sick that's why I didn't want to call her until morning. She's not feeling like herself so cut the girl some slack."

Alex said "I wouldn't have told her if I knew it would hurt her."

Nat said "Alex would you feel better if I called her?"

Alex hugged Nat and nodded. Nat pulled his cell phone out and called Jesse. Jesse answered on the first ring. Nat said "hey Jesse its Nat."

Jesse said "I told Alex I wasn't feeling up to talking. Why are you calling me now?"

Nat said "Jesse have you been crying?"

Jesse said "well if Rosalina told you she was dating someone else you'd cry to."

Nat said "Jesse Alex thinks that he hurt you. He's really depressed I told him I'd call you so he could say he was sorry. Please talk to him Jesse. He feels really bad about hurting you."

Jesse said "I'll listen but I'm not talking. I thought that little boyfriends lasted forever. I now see that as soon as they get a real girlfriend they drop the other girl like a rock."

Nat said "Jesse Alex isn't like that. Remember that pillow in the guest room that you spilled perfume on?"

Jesse said "yeah the kind that Alex said smelled like lemon lime. What does this have to do with him dating Juanita?"

Nat said "he has his face buried in it and is crying. He said that he felt the same way you do now when you dated other guys."

Jesse said "oh god Nat let me talk to him. I didn't think he cared about me that much. Juanita is lucky to have him. I could have had him to if I hadn't insisted on being just friends."

Nat said "I'll let you talk to Alex now ok Jesse."

Nat handed Alex the phone and Jesse said "Alex I think it's great that you have a real girlfriend. I promise that no matter what you will always be my little boyfriend."

Alex said "I'm sorry Jesse. I never meant to hurt you. I don't know what I was thinking."

Jesse spoke gently and said "Alex you didn't hurt me. Juanita is lucky to have you. I was just a little surprised that's all. I'm also really not feeling well. I just wanted to go to bed and sleep. Remember when you were sick for three weeks you just wanted to sleep. I'll be back with the band as soon as I get over this stupid cold. Goodnight Alex I'll talk to you soon ok."

Alex hung up and said "thanks Nat forget what I said before. I'm glad that you're my brother."

Nat said "what are brothers for Alex. I'm always here for you no matter what it is.

Alex said "what about band rehearsal? I need to work on the song Changes. I wrote that and I want it to be good."

Nat said "Alex we'll run through the song later. I want you to get some sleep ok. I let you talk to Jesse so you'd sleep tonight. I'd come to bed but I need to talk to Rosalina. It's really late Alex and you haven't been sleeping well."

Alex yawned and said "I'm not tired Nat. I could stay awake all night long."

Nat frowned and firmly said "Alex go to bed. Mary Ann wants you to rest. She says that sleep will help the symptoms not be so intense."

Alex said "Nat I'm so tired of this! The shaking is really bad and my head is killing me. You don't know what it's like to struggle with something that you can't make go away!"

Nat said "Alex calm down. I do know what it's like. I struggled a lot after mom died. I missed her so much it hurt. I was actually afraid of losing dad to for a long time. I realized that I couldn't make myself not miss mom. That was when I started to feel better about it."

Alex said "Nat this is different. When you missed mom you weren't haven't having headaches and shaking uncontrollably. I didn't mean to yell at you but I just hurt so badly right now."

Nat gave Alex a hug and said "whenever I couldn't sleep mom would make me some warm milk. Would you like some Alex? It'll help you sleep and the heat might help with the shaking."

Alex said "I'll try anything at this point Nat. Could you melt some chocolate to so it has a sweet taste to it?"

Nat said "we're out of chocolate but I'll put some cinnamon in it. Is that ok Alex do you want sparking water instead?"

Alex said "you said that the milk would help me sleep. I think I'll have the milk with cinnamon Nat."

Nat heated up the milk and then put cinnamon in it for Alex. Alex drank the milk and said "thanks Nat I feel a little better now but my head still hurts."

Nat said "I'll go get a heating pad and an ice pack. You can sleep with the heating pad to help with the shaking and keep the ice pack on your head. Go wait for me upstairs ok. Alex went into the room he shared with Nat and got dressed for bed. He was sitting on his bed waiting for Nat when he heard Rosalina crying and Nat yelling. Then he heard Rosalina run downstairs and slam the door behind her when she left. Nat came into the room his face was bright red under his arm he held a heating pad and an ice pack.

Nat said "Alex lay down ok. I'm going to put the heating pad around you under the blanket. Then I'll put the ice pack on your head. You comfortable Alex I can get another blanket if you're cold?"

Alex said "Nat why did Rosalina leave? You two were fine earlier are you ok Nat?"

Nat said "it doesn't matter now Alex. She left and I'm going to be better off. If she can't understand that family comes first she can get out. I told her that and she got mad and left."

Alex sadly said "Nat did you tell Rosalina that because of me?"

The anger slowly faded from Nat's eyes and he sat down on Alex's bed. He gently said "Alex I don't ever want you to think that this is your fault. Sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do. Rosalina and I have changed and we've drifted apart that's all."

Alex looked at Nat and said sadly "what's going to happen to the band? Rosalina is the inspiration for all of your songs. If you can't write then the band might break up."

Nat sighed and gently said "Alex the band already knows. Tomas and David are on my side they know that you need me right now and they understand. Cooper and Qaasim however said that Rosalina had a perfectly good reason to be upset."

Alex scooted closer to Nat and put his arm around him. Then he sighed sadly and said "so we've already broken up? People are taking sides I can't believe it."

Nat said "Alex just go to sleep ok. I'll call Rosalina and everything will be fine. At least I'm hoping that everything will be fine."

Meanwhile Rosalina was at home listening to the music box that Nat gave her sobbing. She wanted to take back everything she said to him tonight but she was afraid to call him. Her father came into her bedroom to tell her goodnight when she was listening to your smile. He saw her tears and said "where is my Rosalina's beautiful smile? Did something happen at rehearsal tonight? If that Wolf boy hurt you I'll handle him honey don't worry."

Rosalina sobbed "Nat broke up with me dad. He was spending all his time with Alex and I said I wanted to snuggle. He got upset and said that if I didn't know that family came first I should just leave."

Rosalina's father spoke gently and said "you've known Nat since you were a child Rosalina. If any boy cares enough about a girl to write songs about her he's the one. Call Nat tonight before you got to sleep and if you want I'll drive you over so you can fix this face to face. You do understand that family is the most important thing Rosalina."

Rosalina said "It's probably not the best idea for me to go over there so late. I just hope that Nat hasn't told Alex yet. I don't want Alex to blame himself for this. He's going through a rough patch right now. He needs Nat and I'm ok with that. I just wanted Nat to put his arm around me but he freaked out."

Her father said "Rosalina call Nat and talk to him before you go to sleep. If you love him then you should try to make things right."

Rosalina picked up her cell phone and dialed Nat's number. Nat answered on the third ring and said "Rosalina what are you doing up?"

Rosalina laughed softly and said "I could ask you the same question and we'd both have the same answer."

Nat said "well I'll answer the question this time. I'm awake for two reasons. One I can't stop thinking about you. I'm not telling you the second reason."

Rosalina spoke gently and said "I think I know what it is. Alex is upset about our fight and can't sleep."

Nat said "bingo we have a winner. He's resting his head in my lap crying. He thinks the band is going to split up."

Rosalina sadly said "poor kid. I wish there was something I could do. It's not fair for him to have to go through this."

Nat said "Rosalina I have to go Alex is trying to ask me something. Are you coming to rehearsal tomorrow?"

Rosalina sighed and whispered "Nat I want to but maybe it's best if I don't. The rest of the band might still be upset with me for walking out on you."

Nat said "Rosalina I'm not mad at you anymore. Shouldn't my opinion matter the most to you?"

Rosalina didn't say anything. She just sighed and hung up the phone. She couldn't think of a way to make Nat understand. Things were really complicated right now and she just needed some space.

Nat put his arm around Alex's shoulder and gently said "what were you trying to ask me earlier?"

Alex sniffed and said "are you and Rosalina going to be ok? I hate it when you guys fight. When the band takes sides I get pulled in two different directions. It really hurts when you do this to me."

Nat softly said "Alex I don't expect you to pick sides. You're my brother and you'll always be my brother."

Alex cried "you don't try to but both you and Rosalina end up doing it anyway. You force me to be in the middle and pull you two apart when you fight. I'm tired of doing that Nat. I care about both you and Rosalina very much. You're my brother and Rosalina is my sister."

Nat was quiet for a long time. He never knew how much he and Rosalina fighting hurt Alex. He hugged Alex close and said gently "Alex just close your eyes ok. Everything will seem brighter in the morning."

Alex sobbed "Nat my head hurts really badly. The light is hurting me eyes."

Nat said "close your eyes and relax. I'll turn the light off in a minute ok. I love you little bro."

Nat turned off the light and sat down on the end of the bed. Alex said "Nat are you mad at me?"

Nat said "mad at you oh god no. Why would I be mad at you?"

Alex sniffed and said "it's my fault Rosalina left. If I hadn't needed you she would still be here."

Nat said "Alex you really need to go to sleep. It's six in the morning. You can sleep with your head in my lap if you want."

Alex said "I'll go to sleep when you and Rosalina forgive each other."

Nat sighed and said "Alex please close your eyes it'll help your headache."

Alex closed his eyes and was quiet for a long time. Nat's phone rang again after Alex had just gone to sleep. It was Rosalina and she was crying. Nat heard her sad voice and wanted to hug her close.

Nat said "Rosalina you ok? I told you I'm not mad anymore. Please talk to me Rosie?

Rosalina sobbed "Tomas just told me that you want me out of the band. Is this true Nat? If you want me to leave I understand."

Nat gently said "Tomas said I did what? Rosie I would never kick you out. You mean the world to me. Tomas can be so stupid sometimes. I love you Rosie please stop crying."

Rosalina sniffed and said "Nat you don't understand. Tomas might be a jerk but he is one of your closest friends. That fact alone is one of the biggest reasons I'm upset."

Nat started to say that he'd talk to Tomas but Rosalina hung up on him. He put his face in his hands and sighed. Silent tears of hurt and confusion ran down his cheeks. He hoped that Alex didn't wake up and see him crying.

He had just started to fall asleep when his cell phone rang again. It was playing girl of my dreams which was Rosalina's ring tone. He didn't answer the phone because he was hurt that Rosalina had hung up on him.

In the morning Alex woke up and found Nat sitting on the purple couch crying. He walked over to Nat and sat down on the couch beside him. Nat wiped the tears from his cheeks and said "Alex how you feeling? Did you sleep ok or did I wake you?"

Alex said "your phone is what woke me up. If you would just answer the phone when Rosalina calls she wouldn't call sixteen times in a row. Why you ignoring her anyway bro? Usually you talk to her non stop."

Nat said "Alex I really don't want to talk about it. Please just go play with Lucky and E.T."

Alex got up but before he left the room he said "the last message she left she was crying. She said that she quit the band. I think you better talk to her bro the band needs her."

Nat said "I'll talk to her. She can't quit I love her. Where the heck is my phone? I'm going to kill Tomas!"

Alex grabbed Nat's phone and handed it to him. Then he left the room so Nat could talk to Rosalina privately. Nat dialed Rosalina's number and prayed that she'd pick up. Rosalina picked up just before he was going to leave a message on her voicemail.

Rosalina said "Nat I'm not in the mood I'll talk to you later."

Nat spoke gently and said "Come on Rosie. Please talk to me. Does this have anything to do with Tomas?"

Rosalina sighed and said "No Nat. This has to do with the fact that I had to call you sixteen times. Obviously you're still upset with me. I think we need to take a break Nat."

Nat said "Rosalina I was only ignoring you because you were hanging up on me. What's this about you quitting the band? We need you Rosie I'm going to talk to Tomas and rip his head off. He had no right to talk to you like that. I never said that I wanted you to leave the band. I love you Rosalina you know that right?"

Rosalina started crying and Nat felt guilty. He said "Rosie please I didn't mean it like that. I'll see you at rehearsal ok. I love you Rosalina and nothing is ever going to change that."

Later at rehearsal when Rosalina showed up she heard Nat yelling at Tomas. She walked over to Nat and said "don't worry about it. I can take care of myself."

Nat turned around and faced Rosalina. Then he gave her a kiss and said "hey Alex was worried you weren't coming."

Alex hit Nat on the head and said "means that he was worried you weren't coming. He's been pacing the floor for an hour."

Rosalina said "Nat do you really think I'd ditch you guys? Nat you said you had a new song to work on last night. I would like to hear it. Is this song your work or did Alex write this one?"

Nat said "Alex wrote this song. I'll let him play it for you Rosalina. Alex you ready to rehearse your song?"

Alex said "yeah Nat I'll play it."

When Alex finished playing Rosalina said "where did you get the idea for this song? It's a really sweet song. Is this the piece you wrote for Juanita?"

Alex said "yeah this is the one. I really hope that she'll like it. The song is called changes because we're changing from just friends to boyfriend and girlfriend."

Nat said "she'll love it Alex. How's your headache?"

Alex said "my head feels alright. I guess that you were right about me needing sleep."

Nat said "we'll finish rehearsal after you get back from support group."

Alex said "this has been the hardest most interesting week of my life. I'm glad it's over Nat."

Nat said "all of us are so proud of you. You've come so far this week. You've faced pain and stress and still stood strong."

Just then the doorbell rang Alex went to get the door. He was happy and surprised to see Jesse standing outside. She sneezed and Alex pulled her inside and said "get warm woman. What were you thinking? You're sick and you're standing outside in the cold."

Jesse said "I'm not really that sick Alex. It's just a cold I'll be fine. Hey how are you and Juanita? If you need anything let me know ok?"

Alex said "Juanita and I are doing ok. I've missed you Jesse. I'm sorry you ended up getting so sick."

Jesse gave Alex a hug and said "it was pure stupidity of me to take care of you when you had chicken pocks when I hadn't had it yet. It doesn't matter now though Alex. I'm feeling better now and I'll be fine."

Then Mr. Wolf came into the room and said "Alex are you ready for your meeting? Oh hey Jesse it's nice to see you feeling better."

Jesse coughed and sneezed then she said "I still have a slight cold but I'll be ok."

Mr. Wolf said "you sure Jesse? You look a little flushed. May you should you go sit down."

Jesse sat down in a chair and closed her eyes. She sneezed again and Alex brought her a tissue. Jesse blew her nose and said "thanks Alex is it cold in here or is it just me?"

Alex said "Jesse it's hot in here. I think you might still be really sick. Dad Jesse took care of me when I was sick. Can we take care of her?"

Mr. Wolf said "yeah we can Alex."

Jesse opened her eyes and said in a voice that was so soft that Alex could barely hear her "that's very sweet of you but you don't have to. I can just go home and get some rest."

Alex said gently "you aren't going anywhere woman. I'm going to take care of you just like you took care of me."

Jesse felt too sick to argue so she allowed Alex to lead her upstairs to the guest room. Then Alex got a cool damp washcloth and wiped the sweat from Jesse's forehead. Jesse moaned and coughed in her sleep.

Alex never left Jesse's side. When she sneezed he brought her tissues. When her body shook with chills from the fever he covered her with another blanket. When Jesse did wake up Alex spooned broth or tea into her mouth. However most of the time Jesse tossed and turned in and out of a restless fitful sleep.

Nat came into the guest room later and said "hey dad wants me to sit with Jesse for a while. He says he wants you to rest you haven't left her side all afternoon. Juanita is in the kitchen waiting for you. Don't tell me you forgot that you were going skating today."

Alex said "oh crap! I've been so worried about Jesse I forgot. She's in really bad shape Nat. If she wakes up try to get her to drink some broth and tea. The spoon, cup and bowl are right next to the bed. If she gets chills the extra blanket is on the wooden chest. I'll tell Juanita I need to come back early because Jesse is sick. She'll understand and I'll be back here around six."

Nat said "Alex chill I think I can handle taking care of Jesse. She just has a really bad cold. She's going to bed back on her feet in a few days I promise."

Jesse moaned in her sleep again and Nat wiped her forehead. Alex gave Nat a worried look and said "I can't leave her Nat. She's really sick and I'm worried about her."

Nat said "Alex Juanita isn't going to take this well. You promised to go skating with her and now you're breaking that promise to take care of another girl. Think about how that's going to look? I'll take care of her Alex you go have fun with Juanita."

Alex started to cry and Nat hugged him. Jesse started shaking from chills and Nat covered her with another blanket. Then he said "Alex maybe you should stay. This might be more than a cold. She's getting worse I'll go down and explain things to Juanita ok."

Alex sat down at the end of the guest bed. He said softly "Jesse I don't know if you can hear me but you have to be ok. You're my friend I'm not leaving your side until you're better."

Jesse moaned and coughed and Alex moistened the cloth in cool water and wiped her forehead. Nat came upstairs and said "Alex Juanita says that she hopes that Jesse feels better soon. Has she woken up at all? Dad says that she needs to at least drink some broth tonight or he's taking her to the hospital."

Alex said "she drank some broth three hours ago. She hasn't stopped shaking so the chills must be getting worse. Do you think that she needs see a doctor Nat?"

Nat spoke gently and said "Alex if she doesn't get any better then it's the best thing. We are doing everything we can right now."

Jesse stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. She tried to speak but each breath she breathed burned her throat. Alex spooned broth into her mouth and said "don't try to talk Jesse."

Nat said "Alex I'll go reheat that tea for her. It won't do anything for her throat if it's cold like this. I'll be right back ok just keep her awake long enough for her to drink some tea."

Alex touched Jesse's forehead and said "your fever has gone down a little bit. I think you're going to be ok now. Nat wants you to drink some tea it'll help your throat. Then you can go back to sleep ok Jesse."

Nat came up stairs with the tea and said "Alex see if you can get her to drink some of this. I put honey and lemon in it to help her throat. Let me know if she wants more. I'll be down stairs ok. Don't stay up too late Alex you need to sleep to."

Alex helped Jesse sit up so she could drink her tea. Jesse sneezed and moaned she was shivering so bad that she could barley hold her tea cup. Alex called "dad I think Jesse's fever has gone back up! Could you grab me some ice please?"

Mr. Wolf came upstairs with a towel filled with ice and a thermometer. He stuck the thermometer under Jesse's tongue. When he pulled it out he said "Alex we're going to have to take her to the hospital. She has a fever of over a hundred one we need to find out what's wrong."

Alex said "dad she's getting better. She actually woke up and drank some broth. You said that if she ate something you wouldn't."

Mr. Wolf said "Alex she's getting worse. When I said I thought it was just a cold. It's not Alex we need to find out why she isn't getting any better. Alex you help her stand up and get downstairs. I'll get her coat and take her to the hospital ok. As soon as I find out what wrong I'll let you and Nat know ok."

Alex said "is she going to be ok dad?"

Mr. Wolf sighed and gently said "I don't know Alex. The sooner she sees a doctor the better. Help her get up and downstairs then I want you and Nat both to go to bed. Nat says you didn't fall asleep until after six in the morning."

Alex tried to help Jesse stand up but she was shaking so badly she kept falling. Alex sighed and tried again. Jesse took Alex's hands and he pulled her to her feet. Alex spoke softly and said "lean on me ok Jesse. Do you think you can make it downstairs?"

Jesse tried to speak but her throat burned so she just nodded. Alex had Jesse lean on his shoulder and she walked slowly down the stairs. Mr. Wolf helped Jesse put her coat on and she leaned on him to get out to the car.

After Mr. Wolf and Jesse left Alex ran into his room and said "Nat dad took Jesse to the hospital I'm worried."

Nat patted the space on the bed next to him and gently said "Alex come here. Jesse will be fine you'll see. Dad is just being careful. Jesse wouldn't want you to be scared she would want you to get some sleep."

Nat saw the tears threatening to fall down Alex's cheeks and hugged him close. Then he said "would you like some warm milk again Alex? That helped you sleep last night right. I think it'll help you again."

Alex's body shook with sobs as Nat held him in his arms. In between sobs Alex cried "this is how it was with mom wasn't it Nat. She was sick with what dad thought was a cold and she wasn't getting any better. Then when he took her to the hospital she didn't come home."

Nat softly said "Alex mom had been sick way longer then Jesse. I have a gut feeling that Jesse is coming home. Now please try to get some sleep I'll stay up in case dad calls with news on Jesse."

Alex said "Nat I wish I could have a soda right now."

Nat said "Alex don't you dare. You've come so far this week if you have one now you could go backwards. I'll make you some hot chocolate though ok."


	4. Alex's worst fear

**Alex's worst fear**

Alex lay in bed trying to go to sleep. He was worried about Jesse. Alex didn't remember much about their mom but he did remember that a few weeks before she died she had a bad cold. He rolled over and heard Nat snoring.

He climbed out of bed and shook his brother awake. Nat mumbled sleepily and said "Alex what's wrong? Dad just called my cell phone. Jesse is going to be fine she just needs to have her appendix removed. Alex, Alex earth to Alex is anybody home?"

Alex started to cry and Nat sat up and gave him a hug. He had no clue why Alex was crying he just wanted it to stop. Alex suddenly started screaming "get your hands off me! Nat help me please get them off me!"

Nat spoke calmly and said "Alex what are you talking about?"

Alex hysterically screamed "snakes hundreds and hundreds of snakes and spiders! A man came in here and covered me in them! Please Nat don't just stand there get them off me!"

Nat picked Alex up and hugged him close. Nat didn't let go until Alex stopped screaming. When Alex did stop he was drenched in sweat and was shaking uncontrollably. Nat softly said "Alex its ok. I've got you you're safe now. Just take a deep breath and try to go to sleep ok."

Alex said "Nat what happened?"

Nat said "you spaced out and started screaming about spiders and snakes. You ok Bro? That must have been a pretty scary nightmare. You don't normally sleepwalk or talk in your sleep Alex."

Alex spaced out again and screamed "Nat wake up! Please don't die Nat I need you! No Nat stay with me! Stay away from the light!"

Nat spoke gently and said "Alex I'm not going anywhere. Have you been watching horror movies again?"

Alex started crying and held on to Nat tightly. Nat was concerned Alex hadn't had nightmares like this since he was four years old. Nat rubbed Alex's back and said "hush Alex its ok now. It was only a nightmare I'm not going anywhere."

Alex said "Nat it wasn't a nightmare. I was awake when I saw those things. I couldn't sleep because I'm worried about Jesse."

Nat said "Alex I didn't see any snakes or spiders. Did Miss Ann Marie tell you that you might lose touch with reality for a short time when the withdrawal symptoms got worse?"

Alex said "Nat I'm really scared. I don't want Jesse to die. I hope dad calls soon and lets us know that she's alright."

Nat hugged Alex and said "go to sleep ok. Jesse is going to be fine. She just needs to have her appendix removed. It's a very simple surgery and there's nothing to worry about afterwards because she doesn't even need it."

Alex stared into space again and said "tell me you see those pink elephants dancing in pink ballet outfits."

Nat said "Alex I'm going to go get you some warm milk. It should help you sleep and quiet these breaks in reality at least until morning."

Nat left the room and Alex started seeing some pretty crazy things. He saw tigers dancing in suits and ties. Then he saw monkeys and pandas throwing cotton candy. His head was spinning and he couldn't see straight.

Alex closed his eyes he feared that he was losing his mind. That was Alex feared the most. He feared that more then he was afraid of that then he was afraid of snakes or spiders and even any horror movie.

Nat came back into the room and handed Alex the warm milk. Then he said "Alex Jesse will be alright. She's a tough girl and people don't even need their appendix anymore."

Alex sighed and said "Nat am I going crazy?"

Nat said "what kind of question is that Alex. Why would you think you're crazy? This is just part of the withdrawal. Plus you're scared and tired that makes it worse."

Alex said "Nat if we don't need appendixes we do we have them in the first place?"

Nat said "I really don't know how to explain Alex. Our bodies are kind of like pack rats. They store things that aren't needed and soon those things wear out or broken. When that happens those things need to be removed."

Alex said "thanks Nat I needed that."

Nat said "anytime bro now go to sleep. I'll be right back I just need to call the band and let them know that Jesse is in the hospital."

Alex lied down and tried to go to sleep. He felt much better now that he knew that Nat didn't think he wasn't crazy. He eventually fell asleep and he had a weird dream. In the dream **Alex was swimming in the ocean when he suddenly became a fish. Then he jumped out of the water and was instantly transformed into a bird nesting in a tree. Alex looked around and then he changed into a bee and stung Nat because he was trying to protect his honey.**

When Alex woke up in the morning he heard Rosalina and Nat arguing. Alex got out of bed and went into the music room. He got there just in time to see Rosalina run out of the house in tears.

Nat walked towards Alex and said "how much of that did you here? I probably should just be upfront with you. Rosalina called you crazy because I told her about your breaks in reality. I told her to get out because I wasn't going to stand there and let her insult you like that."

Alex started to cry and Nat put his arm around him. Then Nat said "I have something that might cheer you up though. Jesse made it through surgery just fine and she has a room where you and I and the rest of the band can see her."

Mean while Jesse was lying in her room at the hospital trying to relax. Mr. Wolf had just left and he said he would bring Alex and Nat to see her. She closed her eyes and thought about it tried to go back to sleep.

Then a nurse came in to look at Jesse. She took Jesse's blood pressure and temperature then she said "how much pain are you in on a scale of one to five?"

Jesse winced and said "I'd have to call it four and a half."

The nurse sighed and said "where is the pain located dear?"

Jesse said "the pain is in the lower part of my back near my stomach."

The nurse said "you might have had a bad reaction to the medication that they gave you to put you to sleep. Other then the pain your blood pressure and temperature are right around where they should be. Once we remove the stitches in four weeks you'll be able to be released."

Jesse lied down and when she woke up Alex was standing beside her bed. Alex said "you scared the crap out of me woman. I was afraid it would be just like the night mom died. Thank god you're ok Jesse. When are you coming home?"

Jesse said "Alex I'm sorry I scared you. I'll be able to come home in four weeks after they remove my stitches."

Alex hugged Jesse and said "Nat and the rest of the band are here to. Nat just wanted me to see you first."

Jesse smiled and said "is Rosalina here to or just Nat, Tomas, David, Cooper, and Qaasim?"

Alex said "Rosalina called me crazy and Nat defended me."

Jesse said "Alex you're not crazy. You're just a little sick that's all. If you keep working hard like you are you'll get better quickly."

Alex said "I'll go let the guys know that you want to see them."

When Alex came back everyone including Mr. Wolf gave Jesse a big hug. Jesse leaned back on her pillow and said "thanks guys I've missed all of you so much. I can't wait to come home in four weeks."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat I when we get home I want you to call Rosalina

She needs to know that Jesse is ok."

Nat said "dad I'm not talking to Rosalina. She called Alex crazy and that's not something that I take lightly."

Mr. Wolf spoke in a voice that was soft but firm he said "Nat Rosalina was wrong to call Alex crazy you're right. However it's also wrong for you not to tell her that Jesse's safe. Two wrongs don't make a right Nat."

Nat said "I'll call Rosalina dad but I'm still angry at her for insulting Alex. This isn't his fault that he's seeing things."

Jesse smiled and said "I've known you and Alex your whole lives. If there's one thing you guys have taught me is that family means everything. I didn't get along with my sisters and I wish that I did. Family is the only love that lasts forever."

Mr. Wolf said "ok Jesse I think we should head home and let you rest."

Alex said "group hug"

Everyone hugged Jesse and said they hoped she'd get better soon. When Nat and Alex got home Nat called Rosalina and said "Jesse will be coming home in four weeks."

Rosalina said "Nat I'm glad you called. I wanted to apologize for what I said today."

Nat said "I can't believe you! Rosalina Alex fears losing his mind more than anything else! How can you frighten him like that? When I told him what you said he started to cry."

Rosalina sighed and said "Nat I wanted to say I was sorry. I shouldn't have said those things I know that. Do you have to get so mad at me?"

Nat said "Alex is my brother I have to protect him. I don't think I can see you anymore Rosalina."

Rosalina burst into tears in between sobs she said "fine Nat if this is what you want. I want you to know that I will always love you forever."

Nat hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. Alex came into the living room and said "you and Rosalina ok? I hate it when you guys fight."

Nat started to cry and said "we aren't ok Alex. I broke up with her."

Alex stood up and ran from the room. Nat put his head in his hand and sighed. He had broken up with Rosalina in order to prevent Alex from being hurt but he'd just made things worse. Nat was just about to go talk to Alex when the doorbell rang.

Nat answered the door and said "hey Juanita. Alex is upstairs he's mad at me right now."

Juanita asked "why is Alex mad at you? I thought you guys were friends not just brothers."

Nat sadly said "I broke up with Rosalina today. She called Alex crazy and I blew up."

Juanita said "she called him what? She had the nerve to yell at me when I hurt him but what she did is so much worse."

Nat said "when I told Alex I broke up with her he ran upstairs and I haven't seen him since. I think Alex is afraid of something happening to his family. When he was seeing things last night he started telling me not to die. Juanita could you please talk to him someone needs to explain that band won't be affected."

Juanita sighed and said "Nat he won't listen to me. You should talk to him your girlfriend pissed him off."

Nat said "that's the problem Juanita. Rosalina hurt his feelings but I scared him. I should have thought before I opened my mouth. I promised that I wouldn't fight with her anymore."

Juanita said "dude just talk to your brother. The best way to calm someone when they're afraid is to talk to them about their fears. When I was afraid of the dark my mom used to talk to me before she turned out a light. Her voice made me feel safer than any nightlight."

Nat said "that might work thanks Juanita. I'll go talk to him but he might still need you to give him a hug."


	5. Nat you promised

**Nat you promised**

Nat went upstairs with Juanita to talk to Alex. Alex was sitting on his bed crying Nat had promised not to fight with Rosalina anymore. Nat and Juanita knocked on the bedroom door and Nat said "Alex you, me, and Juanita need to have a talk. I know what's bothering you and both Juanita and I want to help."

Alex sniffed and said "I hate being dragged into fights between you and Rosalina."

Nat said gently "I know Alex I'm sorry. This should be the last time though because it's over."

Alex sobbed "you ended it because of me. Once again I'm responsible for ruining your relationship with Rosalina."

Juanita spoke softly and said "Alex this isn't your fault. Nat didn't like the way Rosalina was treating you so he broke up with her."

Alex sniffed and said "Nat did you ever think about the band? What are we going to do now? We need a bass player how are we going to replace her?"

Nat said "Rosalina will still play in the band. She's still our bass player she's just not my girlfriend. Alex the band won't be affected and I won't drag you into it. I know you worry about something happening to our family but everything will be fine."

Alex wiped a tear from his cheek and said "Juanita I'm sorry I broke our date yesterday. Jesse was just really sick and I wanted to care for her."

Juanita said "Alex I know why you didn't skate with me. I'm not mad and it's good that you were there to care for her. I heard she was taken to the hospital last night and had surgery. When is she coming home I've missed her Alex?"

Alex said "she's getting her stitches removed in four weeks. She'll be able to return home after that. Do you want to go skating now Juanita?"

Juanita laughed and said "sure dude that's all I eat sleep and breathe is skating."

A few days later Rosalina came over before band practice. Alex's face brightened when he saw her. Rosalina said "Alex I'm sorry for calling you crazy. I think you need a hug come here Alex."

Rosalina just hugged Alex tight and blinked back tears. She really didn't want to tell Alex she was leaving the band. She knew it would break his heart and she didn't want Nat to be anymore upset with her.

Cooper said "Rosalina it's good to see you. Nat's in the music room if you want to talk to him."

Rosalina forced a smile on her face and went into the music room. Nat was sitting on a chair with his guitar. Rosalina stood back she knew that the look on Nat's face meant he was writing a new song.

Rosalina listened as Nat began to sing _"I know that what you did was wrong but you gave me strength to write every song. I promised my younger brother I wouldn't ever love another. I really don't want to remember everything from last December. Maybe it's time to remember my dream."_

Rosalina started to cry when Nat finished singing. Nat turned around and said "Rosalina what's wrong?"

Rosalina quickly wiped her tears away from her face with the back of her hand. Then she said "nothing's wrong Nat I'm fine."

Nat said "if nothing's wrong then leave until band practice. I can't write news songs when you're around."

Rosalina said "Nat you won't have to worry about me much longer. I'm quitting the band Nat. If you and I aren't talking there's really no reason for me to stay here."

Nat said "Rosalina you can't quit. I promised Alex that the band wouldn't change."

Rosalina sobbed "Nat I can't stay it hurts too much because the band holds reminders of us together."

Nat watched as Rosalina left the room tears spilling from her eyes. During practice Alex asked "Nat where's Rosalina she was here earlier?"

Nat said "Alex please don't get upset. Rosalina quit a little bit ago before practice."

Alex snapped "Nat you promised that you not dating wouldn't affect our family! First you tell dad about my soda problem and then Rosalina leaves the band after you break up with her! This is just too much Nat I'm going to bed!"

Nat said "Alex I'm sorry. I didn't think she would leave the band because I dumped her."

Cooper said "Nat I'm not trying to be mean but what did you think she'd do?"

Nat sighed and said "could everybody stop making me the bad guy! I did what I thought was best and now I've lost my best friend isn't that torture enough?"

Alex started to cry and said "Nat you promised nothing would change. Rosalina was like my big sister. She protected me when I thought I would fall."

Cooper, Nat, Qaasim, and Tomas hugged Alex. Tomas said "Alex everything will be the same. We are still your family Alex."

Alex said "how can you say that our family hasn't changed when I don't have my sister?"

Nat said "guys let me talk to Alex alone for a minute ok."

After the rest of the band left the room Nat said "Alex I never meant for her to leave. I still care about her. I don't think she wanted to leave either. When she told me she started crying."

Alex sighed and said "I know you didn't mean for her to quit. I'm just going to miss her so much Nat."

Nat hugged Alex and said "I miss her to Alex. She said she only left because I wasn't talking to her. Maybe if I show her that we're still friends she'll come back."

Alex said "Nat can I help bring Rosalina back?"

Nat said "I messed up it's my job to bring her back. I promise that I'll try hard to bring her to her senses."

Alex smiled at Nat and said "are you going to play your new song for us tonight?"

Nat sadly said "I didn't finish writing it. Before Rosalina quit I said I couldn't write with her in the music room."

Alex said "Nat you shouldn't have told her that. That's probably the biggest reason alone why she quit."

A week later Nat walked over to Rosalina's house and knocked on the door. Rosalina answered the door and said "Nat I don't want to talk to you. You made it pretty clear that you don't want to talk to me either last week."

Nat grabbed the door just before Rosalina closed it and said "Rosalina I promised Alex that you and I wouldn't fight anymore. More importantly the band needs you and you're my best friend."

Rosalina buried her face in her hands and cried. She wanted to join the band again but she was too hurt to accept Nat's apology. Nat put his arm around Rosalina and said "Rosie don't cry. I need you beside me in order to sing. I'm so sorry I said those things to you."

Rosalina sobbed "Nat you're right. I hurt Alex and scared him. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Nat spoke softly and said "Rosalina no I overreacted and I'm the one who should be sorry. Alex isn't upset with you Rosie he called you his sister."

Rosalina wiped her eyes and said "I'll come back for Alex but I'm not going out with you again Nat. From now on I'm just your bass player. I'm not your friend I'm just a member of the band"

Nat said "I respect that Rosalina we just can't fight anymore. I promised Alex that we wouldn't."

Rosalina said "why did you make such a stupid promise? You've already broken it Nat we're fighting right now and will never be friends again."

Nat said "I mean to keep it this time no matter how hard it is I plan to keep it. Rosalina do you think that you can be civil with me around Alex at least? He gets really hurt when we fight because he's tired of being pulled into the middle."

Rosalina said "that I can do but I never want to hear the song your smile again."

Nat said "Rosie – I mean Rosalina it'll really make Alex really happy when you I tell him you're coming back. I guess I'll see you at practice on Tuesday. Have a good night Rosalina."

Rosalina said "Nat wait maybe I was a little too hard on you. We can still be friends but nothing more for a long time ok. Goodnight Nat I'll see you on Tuesday."


	6. We're just friends

**We're just friends**

Nat went back to the apartment and said "Alex Rosalina agreed to come back to the band for you. That's the good news."

Alex said "Rosalina's coming back to the band that's great! Now you two can start dating again."

Nat said "Alex sit down. The bad news is that we're just friends and she never wants to play or hear the song your smile again."

Alex said "Nat I don't care if you're dating or not as long as she's part of the band. Thank you Nat."

Nat sighed and said "Alex this isn't going to be easy. I still love Rosalina to death and she just wants to be friends. You saw how hard it was on me a year ago. I love the song your smile it was one of my favorite songs to write."

Alex sighed and said "Nat please don't fight with her."

Nat said "Alex I'm not going to fight with her. I made her promise that she'd be civil with me around you. Get into bed Alex it's really late and you need to sleep."

Alex protested "Nat I'm not tired yet."

Nat said "Alex I'm really not in the mood for this tonight. You have a support group meeting tomorrow so you really need to sleep."

Nat looked at Alex and saw that he was shaking uncontrollably. He put his arm around Alex and tried to keep him warm. Alex started to cry and said "I'm so sick of this."

Nat said "I know Alex but you're getting better. I know I haven't told you this in awhile but I'm very proud of you. I want you to get some sleep ok."

Alex lied down and fell into a restless sleep. Nat went into the music room to finish writing his new song. He picked his guitar up and began to play and sing _"maybe it's time to remember my dream so we can reach it as a team. We're a family noting can change that. You give me the strength to carry on I don't want our love to be gone. I don't ever want to find another that's why I made that promise to my brother."_

Alex woke up and heard Nat's song. He went into the music room and said "Nat you ok?"

Nat said "Alex I'm alright. I was just finishing my new song. Did I wake you up?"

Alex said "no dad did."

Nat said "dad woke you up at four am?"

Alex said "yeah Nat he said Juanita is in the hospital. Her mom doesn't know what's wrong with her. I'm scared Nat."

Nat's expression softened and he said "Alex I'm sure Juanita will be fine. Did dad tell you when she was admitted?"

Alex sadly said "no dad just said she was sick. I'm really scared Nat I don't think I can go back to sleep."

Nat said "Alex you need to sleep. If you want you can talk to Rosalina until you fall asleep."

Alex said "Nat if you and Rosalina weren't meant to be more than friends then how can Juanita and I make it?"

Nat spoke firmly but gently and said "Alex Rosalina and I just grew apart. You and Juanita are too strong for that."

Alex said "Nat please have Rosalina come over."

Nat said "Alex you don't ask your friend to come over at four in the morning. When we were dating I would think about it but now we're just friends. I'll call her Alex but the best I can do."

Nat called Rosalina and she answered after the third ring and said "Nat it's after four in the morning. What's wrong you never call this late?"

Nat said "Rosalina I hate to ask this but Juanita is in the hospital and Alex can't sleep. Would you mind if he talked to you until he fell asleep?"

Rosalina said "oh my god poor Alex. I'll be right over Nat first Jesse and now Juanita."

Nat hung up the phone and said "Alex when Rosalina gets here I want you in bed."

Alex climbed into bed and said "Nat why did Rosalina agree to come over here? I thought you guys were just friends?"

Nat said "I told her about Juanita and she said she would be right over. Alex please go to sleep after she's done talking to you. I don't know if I can stand her being here longer than one hour."

Alex said "Nat I need her she makes me feel safe."

Nat said in a soft voice "I don't make you feel safe?"

Alex said "Nat that's not what I meant."

Nat said "what did you mean then?"

Alex said "I meant that when you and Rosalina are together I feel like nothing can hurt me."

Nat said "Alex I'm never going to let someone hurt you. Rosalina is still your sister even if she's not with you. Just like mom is still our mom even though she's not with us anymore."

Alex said "Rosalina took care of me after Juanita made me bleed."

Nat said "Alex I took care of you to. The whole band took care of you that night. I rubbed lotion on your back when you had chicken pocks."

Alex said "Rosalina makes everything seem better even when I'm hurt."

Nat snapped "Alex Rosalina has to go home after you fall asleep! I can't deal with her being here! Now go to sleep I'll be in the music room!"

Nat slammed his bedroom door and went to sit on the roof. He felt the cold January air on his shoulders and shivered. Then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Nat turned around and said "Rosalina what are you doing out here? I thought you were going to talk to Alex and get him to fall asleep."

Rosalina said "I was until Alex hugged me crying saying that you were upset about him needing me. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Nat said "Rosalina there's nothing to talk about. We already blocked this we're just friends. You made it pretty clear yesterday."

Rosalina sighed and said "Alex wants you to come and sit with him as well. I told him I'd get you and be right back."

Nat said "Rosalina I can't face this just being friends thing right now. I thought I could but I can't. I'm biting my tongue so I don't slip and tell you I love you or call you Rosie or worse kiss you."

Rosalina burst into tears and said "Nat I'm so sorry. I'm just not ready to be in a relationship right now. I'll go tell Alex you're busy then get him to fall asleep."

Nat looked up and said "Rosalina wait I didn't hurt you did I?"

Rosalina sniffed and said "no Alex needs me I should help him and then go."

Nat sighed when Rosalina walked back inside the house. He knew now more than ever he had to accept that Rosalina was just a friend. He went inside and saw Rosalina running her fingers through Alex's soft dark curls.

Rosalina smile faded when she saw Nat and she started to get up. Alex stirred and grabbed Rosalina's hand. Nat spoke softly and said "thank you Rosalina. Would you like something warm to drink?"

Rosalina said "Nat he's been tossing and turning for an hour. I can't leave until he stops having nightmares."

Nat said "I'm going to get you something you just stay right here. Do you want hot chocolate or tea?"

Rosalina said "hot chocolate sound good right now. I think Alex might like some to. He's not sleeping anyway. He's scared to death and keeps moaning for your mom, Juanita, and Jesse. I can't stand seeing him like this it's awful Nat."

Nat said "you wake him I'll go heat some water."

Rosalina shook Alex gently who was shaking uncontrollably and crying for Nat and Jesse. Rosalina helped Alex sit up and said "Alex you're alright. Nat is downstairs in the kitchen and Jesse will be coming home from the hospital in a few days."

Alex sniffed loudly and said "Rosalina why is Nat angry with me?"

Rosalina spoke softly and said "Nat isn't angry with you. He is having trouble accepting that we're just friends. Dry your eyes Alex everything is alright."

Nat came upstairs with three mugs of hot chocolate he saw the tears streaming down Alex's cheeks and said "did you have that dream again?"

Alex nodded and Nat hugged him tight. Rosalina took her hot chocolate and handed another one to Alex. The three of them were silent for a long time and then Nat noticed that Rosalina had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder.

Alex said "Nat does this mean that she still loves you?"

Nat smiled at his younger brother and said "I don't know but I should put her in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch. Now it's six in the morning go to sleep Alex and no more bad dreams."

Nat carefully picked up Rosalina and carried her over to his bed. Then he pulled the covers up to her chin and turned out the light. In the morning Rosalina and Alex woke up to Cooper and the rest of the band standing over them.

Cooper asked "Alex where's Nat?"

Tomas rounded on Rosalina "first you call Alex crazy then you quit the band! Now I find you sleeping in Nat's bed when we haven't heard so much as a word from you in a week!"

Rosalina said "Tomas this isn't what it looks like. I'm only here because Alex was having a bad night and Nat called me. This doesn't mean that Nat and I are more than friends. I must have fallen asleep and Nat being a gentleman let me have the bed."

Cooper said "Alex do you want to talk about last night?"

Alex said "I'm ok Cooper Nat and Rosalina made me feel better. I think they have a chance at dating again if they just let each other see it."

Rosalina sighed and gently said "Alex Nat and I are just friends. I came back to the band because Nat said you needed me. I wasn't sure if he was telling me the truth but last night showed me otherwise."

Cooper said "Rosalina do you know where Nat is? He told me that he wanted to hold rehearsal early so Alex could get some sleep tonight."

Rosalina said "I don't Coop."

Alex said "he's sleeping on the couch. I'll go wake him up."

Alex went into the living room and found Nat lying on the couch moaning. Alex said "Nat you ok bro?"

Nat moaned again and said "call the band Alex. Tell them I'm really not feeling well."

Alex said "Nat where does it hurt?"

Nat moaned and said "Alex just tell Cooper I can't rehearse today."

Alex left the room and went back upstairs. Cooper said "is Nat coming upstairs or not?"

Alex said "Cooper he's sick. He's lying on the couch moaning."

Cooper said "he shouldn't be sleeping on the couch if he's sick."

Rosalina said "I'll help him get into bed and then make him some soup. Alex did he say what was wrong with him?"

Alex said "I don't think he even knew I was there. He seemed kind of spaced out and distant."

Rosalina said "that doesn't sound good. He seemed fine last night right Alex?"

Tomas said "if you guys are just friends why are you so worried? I think you still love him Rosalina."

Cooper said "Rosalina help him get upstairs and into bed. Tomas shut up or I'll punch you in the face! Alex please grab me a damp washcloth and some ice."

Alex said "Rosalina are you in love with Nat?"

Rosalina said "Alex stop Nat and I are just friends. Maybe someday we can try again but right now I need to help him get into bed."

Cooper pulled back the blankets on Nat's bed and then went downstairs to help Rosalina. Nat struggled to sit up on the couch and stand up but he just felt too weak. Rosalina took his hand and said "Nat do you think you can stand up if I help?"

Nat nodded and Rosalina pulled Nat to his feet. Then Nat moaned again and said in a voice barely able to be understood "I'm sorry guys. Alex can you run rehearsal just until I feel better?"

Alex just stared at Nat in disbelieve and concern. Nat's eyes were bloodshot and his face was very pale. Rosalina said "Nat just relax ok. The rest of us can handle ourselves for a week or two."

Nat was feeling too weak to argue and let Rosalina lead him upstairs into his room. Rosalina helped Nat lay down then said "oh you poor thing. Cooper I think I'll stay with him just until he falls asleep."

Nat looked at Rosalina and said "you don't have to stay."

Rosalina sighed and said "yes I do someone has to make sure you rest. Close your eyes Nat."

Nat moaned again and said in a soft voice "it hurts too much to sleep."

Rosalina took Nat's hand and held it close. Then she said "Nat I want you to try to sleep. I'm not going anywhere I promise."

Nat eventually fell asleep but Rosalina couldn't bring herself too leave him. She sat on the end of his bed talking to herself she said "why did I let him go? Now we're just friends and whenever he tries to be more I push him further away. What am I going to do? It's a lot harder being friends with him then dating him. Maybe Alex was right I do still love him."

Later Alex came into the room and said "Rosalina how's Nat doing?"

Rosalina said "he fell asleep an hour ago and still hasn't woken up. He's had a couple of fever dreams but mostly he's just been resting."

Alex said "Rosalina is Nat going to be ok?"

Rosalina sighed and said "Alex I'm sure Nat will be fine."

Alex said "Cooper said to tell you that he needs you. I'll stay with Nat Rosalina."

Cooper yelled from the music room "Rosalina can you please leave your boyfriend for three minutes!"

Rosalina sent Cooper a text message that read "**Nat ****isn't**** my boyfriend he's just a friend and he needs looking after. I'll be downstairs in a minute."**


	7. sickness leads to second chances

**Sickness leads to second chances**

After rehearsal Rosalina went back into Nat's room. Nat had woken up and he smiled when he saw Rosalina. Rosalina said "hey sleepy head how you feeling?"

Nat said "better thanks to you. Rosalina what happened to us? What were we thinking?"

Rosalina said "Nat we'll discuss this when you're better. I want you to rest. Alex has no clue how to lead the band."

Nat yawned and said "Rosalina don't talk about Alex that way. He's my brother he just has some small control issues."

Rosalina laughed and said "small is an understatement. He wouldn't let us take a break like you do and he ran us ragged. I played the wrong note in changes and he slapped me."

Nat said "wait Alex did what when you hit the wrong note?"

Rosalina started to cry and Nat hugged her. Then he said "Rosalina I'll talk to Alex. How hard did he hit you?"

Rosalina sniffed and said "he didn't hit me too hard. I'm just a little confused as to why he hit me."

Nat said "Rosalina Alex has mood swings and he sometimes freaks out at me and dad. Is he home now?"

Rosalina said "if he was I wouldn't be talking to you. I'd be in the music room rehearsing."

Nat said "Rosalina what happened to us? Is it something I said or did we grow apart?"

Rosalina said "Nat just get some rest. I'm not sure what happened."

Nat said "Rosalina talk to me. I know you said we're just friends but do you really want to be just that?"

Rosalina stood up and said "Nat I have to go. Get some rest ok. I'll see you at school on Monday."

Nat watched as Rosalina left the room. His head was killing him and he closed his eyes. When he woke up Cooper was standing over him. Cooper said "Nat how you feeling? God you look really pale. I thought Rosalina was sitting with you where is she?"

Nat said "Coop I said something really stupid and she left."

Cooper said "Alex hit her when she played the wrong chord. I think the mood swings got a little out of control. He wants to tell her he's sorry. What did you say anyway?"

Nat said "Cooper my head was spinning and I asked her what happened to our relationship. She said she didn't want to talk about it. I asked her to please tell me and she got up and left."

Cooper said "Alex had another break in reality during rehearsal. This is getting to be a little nuts Nat. He hit Rosalina during that."

Nat sighed and closed his eyes. Then he said "Cooper could we talk later? My head is spinning and I can't think straight. I think I should try to sleep night Cooper."

Cooper said "Nat if Alex's breaks in reality cause him to become violent then he can't be in the band."

Cooper waited for Nat to answer but he'd already fallen asleep. Later Alex got home from his meeting and he seemed really depressed. Alex ran into his room and slammed the door. Nat heard the door slam and woke up with a start.

Nat said in a weak voice "Alex what's wrong? I might not being feeling well right now but I'm still here for you."

Alex said "I'm sorry for waking you. I should have been quieter. I'll let you go back to sleep."

Nat said "Alex come here. I'm feeling much better I've done nothing but sleep all day."

Alex sat on the end of Nat's bed and started to cry. Nat hugged Alex and said "this is hard isn't it. Dad went to go see how Juanita's doing in the hospital. When he gets home it might do you good to see her."

Alex sniffed and said "Nat I'm sorry I hit Rosalina. I didn't mean to but she started attacking me."

Nat sighed and said "Alex you were seeing things again. I'm not mad at you. I explained things to her for this reason. I was afraid something like this would happen."

Alex sobbed harder and said sadly "Rosalina was right. I have gone crazy I'm sorry Nat."

Nat spoke softly and said "Alex don't talk like that. Jesse should be coming home next week. I'll call dad and see if you can see her to. I want you to calm down first though. Jesse can't stand it when you cry."

Alex sighed and said "I don't want to see anyone but Juanita. I'm worried about her. I can't loose her Nat."

Nat spoke gently and said "hey you won't loose her. Your relationship with her is much stronger than mine was with Rosalina."

Meanwhile Rosalina was sitting on her bed thinking. She was confused about what Nat had said to her. She closed her eyes and tried to think. She was still in love with Nat but she didn't think she was ready for a relationship just yet.

When Mr. Wolf came home from the hospital after visiting Juanita he was concerned that the doctors would only let one person in at a time. He went into Nat's and Alex's bedroom and said "Alex I don't want to upset you but you can't see Juanita."

Alex said "dad why can't I see her? I'm her boyfriend if I don't go see her she'll think I don't love her."

Nat said "Alex calm down. Juanita isn't like that. I'm sure that dad talked to her before telling you that you couldn't see her. Maybe you could send her a card or get her a teddy bear. It'll make her feel a little bit better and she'll know you love her. I'll help you with the card if want."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat that's a really great idea. Would you like to do that Alex? I'm sure that the band would sign it if you asked them. Cooper said you weren't feeling well Nat. I think both of you should get some sleep."

Alex said "thanks Nat. Night dad did you see Jesse?"

Mr. Wolf said "I slipped into her room Alex. She's doing much better and she misses you very much."

Alex smiled and said "dad when you go see Juanita next time could you give her a hug for me."

Mr. Wolf smiled and said "I can do that and I'll even pick out a nice teddy bear for her at the gift shop. Now I want both of you to get some sleep."

Alex lied down and tried to go to sleep but he was confused about why he couldn't see Juanita. That night he had a really strange dream. In the dream** (he was skating with Juanita and the two of them got into a huge fight. Then Alex saw Juanita fall off the ramp and he rushed over to her. Juanita seemed very weak when she said "Alex what you said wasn't your fault. You're sick and you've been very brave. I love you." Alex watched in horror as Juanita floated up off the ramp and disappeared.)**

Alex woke up to Nat standing over him. Nat said "Alex that must have been some nightmare. You're drenched in sweat. What's wrong?"

Alex started to cry and said "I don't want to talk about it."

Nat sighed and said "Alex its ok. You don't have to tell me. Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

Alex shook his head and cried harder. Nat hugged Alex and said "I'll call Rosalina and the two of us will help you."

Nat used his cell phone and called Rosalina. She answered her phone on the third ring. She yawned and said "Nat this is the second time you've called me really late in less than two days."

Nat said "Alex had another nightmare. I don't think you understand how bad they are. He won't talk to me about them. I think he might talk to you Rosalina."

Rosalina said "I'll try to come over but my dad's not going to be happy."

Nat said "thanks Rosie – I mean thanks Rosalina. I'm sorry I won't call you that again."

Rosalina laughed and said "Nat don't be sorry. I like it when you call me Rosie. I still love you Nat. When Alex said you were sick I was worried about you. I want to ask you for a second chance."

Nat said "we'll talk when you get here. I have to go Alex is crying."

Alex sniffed and asked "is Rosalina coming?"

Nat said "she said she'd try. Alex is there anything you want to tell me?"

Alex said "Nat I don't want to talk to you about this. You're my brother but you can't always help me. I need Rosalina she's the only one who'll understand."

Nat said "Alex I want to try and help you. I can't keep asking Rosalina to come over here every time you have a nightmare."

Alex said "Nat I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that this isn't the type of thing you talk to your brother about."

Nat started to tell Alex that he'd try to understand when he heard the doorbell ring. Nat got up and answered the door. Juanita's mom was standing outside. Nat said "come in I'll go get my dad."

Juanita's mom said "I'm here to talk to Alex. Juanita past away I know she loved Alex very much and wanted to let him know."

Nat said "I'll tell Alex. I'm very sorry get home safe. Do you want me to tell dad?"

Juanita's mom sniffed and said "Nat if your dad isn't sleeping I'd like to talk to him myself."

Nat said "I'll be right back."

Nat ran upstairs and into his dad's room. Mr. Wolf said "Nat it's the middle of the night. Is everything ok son?"

Nat hugged his dad and said "dad Juanita's mom is downstairs. She wants to talk to you. I'd tell you what she wants but I can't say it again."

Mr. Wolf got up and said "Nat head back to bed ok. I'll be down in a minute."

Nat went back into his and Alex's room and said "Alex Juanita past away a little bit ago. Her mom is downstairs talking to dad right now. I'm sorry Alex. I'll call Jesse and you can talk to her ok."

Alex hugged Nat and sobbed hard. Nat sighed and rubbed Alex's back. Then Rosalina came into the bed room. She walked over to Alex and said "Alex its ok. I know things are hard. Just try to remember the good times you spent with Juanita."

Nat hugged Rosalina and said "I know I said we'd talk tonight but I think Alex needs us. He loved Juanita very much and he never got the chance to say goodbye."

Alex said "Nat does this mean that you and Rosalina still love each other?"

Rosalina smiled and said "Alex this means that we're willing to try again. I think you need a hug."

Alex hugged Rosalina and cried into her shoulder. Rosalina sighed and gently said "Shh Alex it'll be alright. Juanita knew you loved her and she wouldn't want you to be sad."

Nat said "Alex Rosalina and I will be right here. I want you to try to sleep."

Rosalina wiped away Alex's tears and helped him lay down. Then she ran her fingers through his dark curly hair. Nat put his arm around Rosalina and smiled at her. Then said "Rosie thanks for staying with Alex but it's late I should walk you home. I love you Rosalina."

Rosalina said "I'll stay the night here. Alex needs both of us. He just lost his girlfriend and his best friend. You're not sleeping on the couch again. I'll sleep beside Alex and you can sleep it your bed."

Nat sighed and said "Rosie you are the most stubborn person I've ever met. I'll go grab you a pillow and a blanket."

Rosalina lied down and put her arms around Alex. When Nat came into the room Rosalina and Alex had fallen asleep in each other's arms. He covered Rosalina up with a blanket and kissed her cheek. Then he turned out the light and climbed into his own bed and fell asleep himself.

The next morning Mr. Wolf took Alex and the rest of the band to see Jesse. When they got to the hospital Alex threw his arms around Jesse and sadly said "I lost my girlfriend last night."

Jesse said "Alex I'm sorry. I want you to know that you're still my little boyfriend."

Alex smiled and said "thanks Jesse. I just miss Juanita so much."

Nat said "Jesse you'll be coming home in a few days right."

Jesse said "not for another week Nat. The doctors want to make sure I don't have an infection before they remove the stitches."

Tomas said "we've all missed you Jesse."

David nodded and said "you're the only thing keeping Alex from going crazy. He needs you Jesse."

Nat said "David shut up! The last thing Alex needs is to hear that. You know that he's afraid of loosing his mind. I'd expect something like this from Tomas but not you David."

Jesse said "Nat David doesn't mean it like that. He means that Alex needs someone who he can count on in his life."

Nat said "Alex you know you can count on me right."

Alex said "I can't tell you things that I can tell Jesse and Rosalina. I'm sorry Nat."

Nat said "Rosalina tell dad I'm taking a cab home. Alex doesn't need me. All he needs is you and Jesse."

Rosalina said "Nat stop this. Your brother loves you very much and never wanted to hurt you."

Nat snapped "shut up Rosalina! I gave you a second chance but that doesn't give you the right to take my place."

Rosalina burst into tears after Nat left the room. Mr. Wolf said "Rosalina Nat is just having a hard time dealing with Juanita's death. Alex is having a rough time to he's just handling it differently."

Alex said "Rosalina please don't break up with Nat. He needs you and I need you both."

Rosalina said "Alex I'm not going to break up with Nat. I asked for a second chance and I meant it when I said I loved him."

Mr. Wolf said "Jesse the band and I should head home and let you rest. Feel better soon Jesse."

Jesse hugged the band again and said "talk to Nat ok. He's having a rough time right now. I know you're going through the same thing but Nat is having a rough time handling it."

Alex said "Jesse do you think Juanita knew I loved her?"

Jesse said "Alex Juanita knew. Try to remember the good times you spent with her. That might make missing her less painful."

Alex said "she loved skateboarding and when I first met her I thought she was a boy. She knew how to take away my pain. When the withdrawal got too bad she was right there. She drew on my face if I fell asleep in front of her."

Rosalina said "you feel better Alex. I should head home my dad's probably worried about me."

Mr. Wolf said "I'll take you home Rosalina. Thanks for helping Alex last night."

Rosalina sighed and said "Mr. Wolf I see Alex as my brother. If he needs anything he can call me."

Alex hugged Rosalina and said "thank you."

Mr. Wolf took Rosalina home and then drove Alex to where Juanita would be buried. Alex said "dad this is beautiful. Juanita would love this. It's half a mile away from our favorite skate park."

Mr. Wolf said "Alex her mom wants you to play changes at the church service tomorrow night. I told her that it was up to you."

Alex said "dad I'll play. I think Juanita would want me to. She loved changes and it made her smile."


	8. five steps forward three steps back

**Five steps forward three steps back**

Nat sat on the bed beside Alex. Alex hadn't been talking much and he'd stopped playing the drums outside of rehearsal. Nat put his hand on Alex's shoulder and said "Alex I know you miss Juanita. You can't just keep holding everything back. I'm sorry for getting upset earlier."

Alex started to cry and said "you promised you wouldn't fight with Rosalina anymore. You never keep your word Nat."

Nat sighed and hugged Alex. Then he said "Alex that wasn't a fight. That was a little tiff and it'll blow over."

Alex sniffed and said "I miss Juanita."

Nat sighed and said "I know Alex. This is hard I know but it'll get a little easier. Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Alex nodded and Nat got up and made some hot chocolate. When Nat came back he said "here Alex this will help you feel better."

Alex took a sip of the chocolate and said "Nat could you call the dogs? I need Lucky."

Nat called E.T and Lucky and got them to jump on the bed. Alex pulled Lucky close and stroked her soft fur. E.T whimpered when she saw tear streaks on Alex's cheeks. Nat petted her and said "lay down E.T that's a good girl."

Alex sadly said "Nat can I tell you about my nightmare?"

Nat gently said "if you want. I thought you didn't want to talk about it."

Alex said "In the dream I saw Juanita skating and she fell. When she fell she floated of the ramp and disappeared."

Alex finished telling Nat about his nightmare and then started crying. Nat hugged Alex and said "Alex Shh it'll be ok. The good news is Jesse will be coming home next week."

Alex sobbed "Jesse's not my girlfriend. Nat you don't know what it's like to loose someone you love."

Nat felt tears running down his own cheeks as he pulled Alex close and said "Alex you might have lost a girlfriend but when I was a lot younger then you I lost mom. Don't you ever tell me I don't know what it's like to loose someone I love."

Alex sniffled and said "I'm sorry Nat. I just miss Juanita so much. My head is killing me."

Nat said "lie down Alex. I'll go get some ice that might help with the pain."

Alex lied down and said "Nat when will this tiff with Rosalina will blow over?"

Nat ruffled Alex's hair and said "don't worry about that get some sleep. I'll be right back."

Nat left the room and came back with an ice pack. He placed it on Alex's forehead and said "that should help you. Close your eyes and try to sleep."

Nat stood up and went to lie down in his own bed when his cell phone rang. He flinched when he heard Rosalina's ring tone. He was afraid that she was angry about what he had said to her.

The he heard Rosalina's voice on the voicemail. The message she left was "Nat please pick up. I know it's late but please pick up. I need you Nat please."

Nat was concerned Rosalina never begged. He got up and went into the living room so he could talk to her without waking Alex. Rosalina picked up on the third ring and said "Nat is Alex alright?"

Nat sighed and said "I don't know if he's what you'd call alright. Why did you seem so upset when you left that voicemail? I was worried about you."

Rosalina said "I hate fighting with you. I thought you wouldn't pick up. I'm worried about Alex he's my friend. I wasn't taking your place. I was only trying to help."

Nat spoke gently and said "Rosie I overreacted. I know you were just trying to help. It's just so hard to help Alex through this. I'm afraid that with Juanita he might slip backwards. He's come so far and tried so hard I'd hate to see him give up now."

Rosalina said "Nat things will get better. Alex is strong and he has something that makes him stronger."

Nat said "what's that Rosie?"

Rosalina said "he has the band. We love him as much as you do. We'll never let him fall."

Nat said "the church service is tomorrow. He agreed to play changes and I know that's going to be really hard."

Rosalina said "Nat you'll be right there beside him. I guess I should tell you the real reason I called."

Nat said "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this."

Rosalina said "I won't always be able to catch Alex. I have to leave the band for awhile. Things have gotten a little crazy at home and dad needs me."

Nat was speechless he felt his eyes fill with tears when he said "Alex needs you to."

Rosalina sighed and said "Nat I thought you'd understand. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Nat snapped and said "you don't get it! Alex is going through hell and I can't provide comfort. You're the only one who's able to get through to him. If it were any other time I'd say alright and I hope things get better but I can't this time."

Rosalina burst into tears and hung up on Nat. She couldn't believe that Nat had gotten so angry at her for telling the truth. She felt terrible about leaving after what had just happened to Juanita."

Rosalina's dad came upstairs and said "I called your mother Rosalina. She said your grandmother isn't able to speak. This might mean that it's towards the end. Do you still want to fly all the way to Japan?"

Rosalina wiped her eyes and said "yes I have to say goodbye. If she's dieing then I have to leave soon than planed."

Rosalina's dad said "Rosalina what about the band? I know how much you love them and Japan is very far away."

Rosalina took a tissue and blew her nose then she said "Nat broke up with me. That band holds nothing to me anymore. I have to see my grandmother no matter how far away it takes me."

Rosalina's dad gave her a hug and said "I'll arrange for someone to cover my shift at the office tomorrow then. Get some sleep Rosalina I love you."

The next morning Alex felt like someone had hit him with a very large truck. Nat gently shook him awake and said "Alex you sure you want to do this?"

Alex nodded and sadly said "Juanita would want me to. This is going to be really hard Nat. You and Rosalina will be right beside me right."

Nat was quiet for a long time. He wasn't sure how to tell Alex that Rosalina wouldn't be at the service. When Nat did speak he said "Alex why don't you take the first shower?"

Alex said "Nat you always get the first shower."

Nat said "You're going through a rough day so you take as long as you need. I don't even care if you use all the hot water."

Later at the service Alex stood at the alter and began to sing _"personality immortality I saw it's raining outside it's raining outside. The changes personality rationally fame has died you think that you cried and you're gone. I'm waiting slaving for this moment I just can't wait anymore. The big style isn't worth the while. She screams at me it seems to be that we're fading. All my photographs all my perfect laughs are gone from me. It seems to be that we're fading. I'm waiting slaving for this moment I just can't wait any more."_

Alex finished singing and started to cry. Nat got out of his seat and hugged Alex tightly then he said "Alex it'll be ok. I know that this is hard but Juanita wouldn't want you to be sad. She'd want you to remember all of the good times you spent with her."

David sighed and said "Alex you did a great job up there. What you did today took guts. We're very proud of you."

Cooper nodded and put his arm around Nat and Alex. Nobody spoke for a long time then Tomas said "are you ok Alex?"

Alex shook his head his head and walked over to the casket. He took Juanita's hand and said "I love you. I don't know if I can do this without you. I wish I had been able to say goodbye before this but I guess everything changes for a reason. I'm going to miss you so much. Goodbye Juanita I'll never forget you."

Alex closed his and tried not to cry. He knew that Juanita hated it when he cried in front of her. He saw flash backs of the first time he'd met her. He was shaken back into reality by Nat's hand on his shoulder Alex opened his eyes asked "Nat where's Rosalina? She promised she'd be here."

Nat sighed he had hoped that Alex wouldn't ask about Rosalina until they were at home. He took a deep breath and said "something came up Alex. Rosalina couldn't make it she told me last night and I just forgot to tell you. I'm sorry just remember you're not alone and that you have friends and family who love you very much. Dad wants to know if you wanted to go to the grave site or not?"

Alex looked at Nat and said "if I go the band will be right beside me right?"

Nat didn't say anything he just put his arm around Alex and slowly nodded. When Nat did speak he said "I'll be right beside you Alex. I don't know if the rest of the band wants to go or not."

Alex started to cry again and Nat pulled him into a hug. The rest of the band came over and said "Nat is there anything we can do to help?"

Nat shook his head and said "I got this under control guys. Cooper could you please let dad know that Alex does want to go to the grave site. I'd go but I can't leave Alex like this."

Cooper nodded and said "Nat is Alex ok?"

Nat said "Cooper does it look like he's ok? He's going through hell and Rosalina doesn't even care!"

Tomas spoke gently and said "Nat don't drag Alex into this tiff between you and Rosalina. You keep saying that Alex needs you and that's all that matters yet you keep getting mad at Rosalina. I think you need to put your anger aside and help Alex."

Nat squeezed Alex's shoulder and said "Alex I'm sorry. I don't mean to pull you into this it's just – we were so close and now we're sliding backwards. Come on let's head over to the grave site so you can a private moment before the fans and the reporters over crowd the place."

When they got to the site Nat noticed that Alex was very subdued. He didn't say anything or even look at any one. Juanita's mother tried to give him a hug and he turned away from her. Mr. Wolf said "I'm sorry Alex is just having a hard time. He'll come around eventually."

Juanita's mother wiped away a tear from her cheek and said "he was one of my daughter's best friends. I just wanted to thank him for making her life special."

Nat said "are you ok Alex?"

Alex didn't answer Nat he just took off running down the hill of the cemetery. Nat went to go after him but Mr. Wolf said "just let him go Nat. He'll come around eventually right now he just needs some space."

When Alex reached the bottom of the hill he fell to his knees and screamed "no!"

Nat and the rest of the band raced to the bottom of the hill and crouched down beside him. Nat didn't know what to say he had never seen Alex look so scared and broken before. David put his arm around Alex and said "Alex its ok that you miss her. I know how close you guys were. We're all here for you Alex you don't have to face this alone."

Nat didn't say anything he was so angry at Rosalina. He thought that if she had been there Alex wouldn't have been so broken. Alex sniffed and said "Nat can you call Rosalina? I need to talk to her."

Nat said "Alex I really don't want to talk to her right now. She doesn't care about you at all Alex! If she cared about you she'd be here with the rest of us and she wouldn't have quit the band!"

Cooper said "Nat how could you. I know you and Rosalina are fighting right now but Alex needs her. Just because she's not here doesn't mean she doesn't care about Alex. Alex come here I'll call her for you."

Cooper called Rosalina's cell phone and waited until she picked up. He was about to hand the phone to Alex when he noticed that she was crying. Cooper said "you ok Rosalina?"

Rosalina sniffed and said "not really Cooper. I'm in Japan right now my grandmother just passed away."

Cooper said "Rosalina I'm sorry is this why you couldn't make it to the service?"

Rosalina sadly said "yeah and when I come home I want to take a couple of weeks off from rehearsal. Can I talk to Nat please?"

Cooper said "Rosalina take a deep breath and calm down. I'll let you talk to Nat in a couple of minutes."

Cooper handed the phone to Nat and said "Nat Rosalina is really hurting right now. Please just put your anger aside and talk to her."

Nat said "Rosalina what's wrong?"

Rosalina started to cry when she told Nat everything. Nat felt awful he didn't understand why Rosalina wanted to leave the band and now that he did he wished he hadn't gotten angry with her. He took a deep breath and said "Rosie you take as much time as you need ok. I love you take care of yourself alright."

When Nat got off the phone he noticed that Alex was gone. He looked at Cooper and said "where's Alex?"

Cooper said "he went for a walk with David. I thought it was best if he left just incase you started fighting with her."

Nat said "Cooper her grandmother just died I might be upset with her but I'm not heartless. I wouldn't have started fighting with her especially with Alex the way he is right now. Is he doing any better? I can't believe that I talked to him like that. He needed me and I let my own feelings get in the way."

Cooper said "remember how bad you were when you lost you mojo?"

Nat said "will you guys ever let that go?"

Cooper said "if you multiply how but you were by a hundred you've got how bad Alex is right now. He hasn't stopped crying since I handed you the phone. If we aren't careful he might start drinking soda again."

Nat put his head in his hands and said "oh god what am I going to do Coop? Rosalina needs me and my brother needs me. I can't help both of them at once and if I don't help Alex he could start drinking lemon lime soda again and if I don't help Rosalina she could do something stupid."

Cooper started to say something when Alex and David came back. Alex ran to Nat and threw his arms around him. Nat rubbed Alex's back and said "ready to go home Alex? Maybe dad can take us to see Jesse if you want."

Alex didn't say anything he just cried softly into Nat's shoulder. Mr. Wolf came over to them a few minutes later and said "oh there you guys are. Are you ok Alex? I was thinking that we go out to lunch and then go see Jesse at the hospital."

Alex didn't look up he just continued crying into Nat's shoulder. Mr. Wolf said "on second thought why don't we skip lunch and just go see Jesse. Come on Alex."

A couple weeks later when Nat went to wake Alex up for school he smelled something funny. The smell got stronger the closer to Alex bed Nat got. Nat stopped short when he saw three empty soda cans lying on Alex's pillow.

Nat shook Alex awake and said "Alex what are these doing here? I thought you stopped drinking soda."

Alex looked from the cans to Nat and started to cry. Then he said "Nat I'm sorry it's just been so hard. I was able to deal with the pain and everything else with Juanita here but now that's she's not I couldn't deal with it anymore. Please don't kick me out of the band Nat. The band means everything to me."

Nat sat down on the bed beside Alex and hugged him. Then he said "Alex you and I had a deal. What would Juanita do if she saw you were drinking soda again? I'm sorry but you're going to have to make a choice between your soda and your family."

Alex sobbed harder and ran away from Nat. Mr. Wolf came upstairs and said "what was all the yelling about? Why is Alex crying?"

Nat sighed as he told his dad everything. Mr. Wolf said "don't worry Nat Alex didn't take those five steps forward only to take three back."

Later Nat called Rosalina she answered on the third ring and said "hey Nat what's up?"

Nat said "Alex is mad at me. I caught him drinking soda again and I freaked out. Dad thinks it was just a minor set back. I'm not so sure though he's been so depressed these past two weeks he might do anything to feel better."

Rosalina sighed and said "I'll be coming home in a few days and then I can help him."

Nat said "Rosie I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for not being with Alex."

Rosalina said "Nat stop it. Flying out here didn't do anything but cause me pain. I should have been with Alex. I should have been beside you."

Nat sighed and said "Rosalina its ok. You needed to fly out there and say goodbye. I understand that. I wouldn't have gotten mad if you would have told me."

Rosalina started to cry and said "Nat wish you were here beside me right now. I need a hug."

Nat gently said "when are you coming home?"

Rosalina sniffled and said "I'll be home late Friday night."

Nat said "I'll give you a hug as soon as I see you ok. Do you want to talk to Alex? He really could use to here your voice."

Rosalina sniffed and said "yeah I'll talk to him. Maybe we can cheer each other up. I can't wait to come home Nat."

Nat handed the phone to Alex and "Alex Rosalina wants to talk to you."

Alex said "hey Rosalina."

Rosalina said "Alex Nat said you had a few sodas last night. Do you want to tell me why? Maybe I can help you. I know that I'm not Juanita but I can still help you."

Alex sadly said "everything seems harder without Juanita. I can't even skateboard anymore."

Rosalina softly said "Alex drinking soda isn't going to stop you from missing Juanita. When the sugar high wears off you are going to be in more pain than before it's a lot easier to face what's hurting you then to cover it up and then have it bite you in the butt later. Do you want to know something Alex? I use something to cover my feelings to. When ever I feel sad I eat chocolate. However when the chocolate wears off the sadness is still there. Do you know what I do then Alex?"

Alex said "you turn to Nat and he makes you feel better. I used to talk to Juanita but now she's gone."

Rosalina said "Alex I know it's hard to lose someone you love but you're lucky enough to have a lot off other people who love you. If you need anything all you have to do is ask ok. Alex can you promise me that you won't drink another soda again?"

Alex said "I'll try Rosalina it's not going to be easy but I'll try."

Alex got off the phone and said "Nat can I talk to you?"

Nat said "sure Alex what do you need?"

Alex said "I'm sorry about the soda. I was using it to hide my feelings about missing Juanita. Rosalina told me that if I keep hiding how I feel it'll get out of hand. She also reminded me that I'm lucky because so many people love me. I guess I forgot about that. I missed Juanita so much it made my head spin and I just wanted it to go away."

Nat hugged Alex and said "don't sweat it. Now it's late so get into bed ok."

Alex said "Nat every time I go to sleep I have that dream about Juanita. I'm afraid to go to sleep."

Nat said "Alex how about if I get Lucky and E.T to sleep next to you?"

Alex said "Nat I don't know if I can. I don't think you understand how bad this dream is."

Nat sighed and put his arm around Alex and said "you don't have sleep but at least lie down and close your eyes."

Alex climbed into bed and lied down. Then he said "do you remember that old song mom used to sing?"

Nat sat down on the bed and said "yeah but why are you asking?"

Alex said "dad told me that when we were scared mom would sing it to us."

Nat said "what are you getting at Alex?"

Alex said "would you sing it to me if I promise to sleep?"

Nat said "yes but you have to close your eyes."

Alex closed his eyes and Nat started to sing "_come stop crying it'll be all right. Just take my hand hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you? I will be here don't you cry. For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. From this day on now and forever more you'll be here in my heart always."_

Nat smiled when he saw that Alex was sleeping peacefully for the first time in a couple of weeks. He carefully got up and covered Alex up with a blanket. Then he quietly called Lucky and her jump up on the bed. Nat waited until Lucky had curled up in a ball beside Alex. He hoped that Alex wouldn't take any more steps backwards and would eventually find something else that made him feel better when he was depressed.


	9. We're here for you Alex

**We're all here for you Alex**

Nat woke up in the middle of the night because he thought he heard Alex crying. He rolled over and climbed out of bed. Alex was crying in his sleep again. Nat gently woke him up and said "it's alright Alex. It was only a bad dream. Shh you're safe now I've got you."

Nat picked Alex up and held him close. After a while Alex stopped crying and said "I hate this Nat! I hate feeling like my heart is broken! You said I was getting better but I feel worse then I did before."

Nat sighed and said "Alex things will get better. I know things seem really hard right now but you have to trust me."

Alex sniffled and said "you don't get it! Oh god my head hurts!"

Nat put his arm around Alex and said "lie back down and I'll go get an ice pack."

Nat came back with an ice pack and put it on Alex's forehead. Then he said "do you think you can go back to sleep now? I'll sit right here and hold your hand I promise."

Alex said "Nat I'm afraid I'll have that dream again. I hate it that's why I stopped skating I thought that if I didn't skate I wouldn't have that dream."

Nat sighed and said "Alex your headache will only get worse if you don't sleep. Before we go back to sleep tell me some of the good times you had with Juanita. That will help her not seem so far away. Dad had me do that when I missed mom."

Alex said "when I first met her I thought she was a boy. When ever we skated together even when I was upset she made me smile."

Nat said "see Alex I told you that talking about how much fun you guys had together would cheer you up."

Alex sighed and said "Nat do you think Juanita was thinking about me?"

Nat asked "Alex what are you talking about?"

Alex said "before Juanita died do you think she thought about me?"

Nat put his hand on Alex's shoulder and said "I really don't know Alex. I'm sure that she knew you loved her."

Alex said "thank you Nat. I think I can sleep now but please don't leave."

Nat said "I'm not going to Alex. Now close your eyes and try to sleep."

In the morning Nat woke up to someone calling his name. He said "Alex it's only five."

Then he heard someone say "Nat you promised me a hug."

Nat opened his eyes and saw Rosalina standing in front of him. He said "you weren't coming home until tonight. What happened?"

Rosalina sighed and said "surprise! My mom managed to get me a flight home early. I'm sorry did I wake you?"

Nat said "come here Rosalina. I missed you how are you? "

Rosalina gave Nat a hug and asked "can we talk?"

Nat said "I promised Alex I wouldn't leave."

Rosalina said "Nat I need to talk to you."

Nat said "Rosalina if I get up Alex is going to start having those dreams again. I can't move. I'll talk to you tonight ok."

Rosalina started to cry and she ran out of the room. Nat was confused and wanted to follow her. He stood up and quietly left the room. He heard Rosalina crying in the music room. Nat went into the music room and said "Rosalina?"

Rosalina didn't respond she just cried softly into her hands. Nat walked over to her and said "Rosie what's the matter?"

Rosalina sighed and said "Nat I know that Alex needs you but did you think for one second that I might need you to?"

Nat sat down beside Rosalina and said "I guess I didn't I'm sorry. Alex didn't wake up when I moved so we have a few minutes."

Rosalina slide closer to Nat and said "I'm being selfish Alex needs all of us and I'm asking you for help."

Nat said "Rosalina you're going to tell me what's wrong. Alex might be my brother but you're my girlfriend. I should have been there for you when you needed me."

Rosalina sadly said "I miss my grandmother Nat. I barely got to see her after the divorce."

Nat hugged Rosalina and said "Shh it'll be ok. We can't help Alex if you're so depressed. I love you Rosie."

Rosalina asked "Nat why do people say that if they don't really mean it?"

Nat sighed and said "I don't know Rosie. Oh crap I forgot about Alex. If he wakes up and I'm not there he'll kill me."

Rosalina said "Nat you have dark circles under your eyes. Have you slept at all these past few days?"

Nat said "no Alex has needed me."

Rosalina gently said "go lie down Nat. I'll sit with Alex. I slept for most of the flight home. You look sick and I want you to rest."

Nat protested and said "Rosalina you need to sleep to. I'm fine I just need to rest my eyes for a few minutes."

Rosalina said "if you don't get some rest you'll end up getting sick."

Nat closed his eyes and fell asleep on Rosalina's shoulder. Rosalina smiled and softly kissed Nat's cheek. Then made him comfortable on the couch Rosalina heard Alex crying for Nat and quickly ran into Nat's room. Rosalina said "Alex Shh it's just me."

Alex sobbed "Nat where're you? You promised you wouldn't leave."

Rosalina gently said "Shh Alex Nat needed some sleep. I'm here though."

Alex threw himself into Rosalina's arms sobbing. Rosalina didn't know what to do she hugged him tightly and rubbed his back. She had never seen Alex so depressed and afraid before.

After Alex had stopped crying he said "Rosalina why does Nat say he'll help me and then leave? Is he angry at me for needing him more then I used to?"

Rosalina spoke gently and said "no why would Nat be angry at you? He loves you very much Alex. He just needed to get some sleep."

Alex sniffled and said "I should handle this on my own. Nat needs some time to himself and he has been so worried about me lately he hasn't been sleeping."

Rosalina said "Alex look at me. You don't have to handle your grief on your own. You have a family who loves you."

Alex said "Rosalina when is Jesse coming home?"

Rosalina said "Alex is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

Alex said "I'm fine Rosalina."

Rosalina said "Alex don't lie to me. I've been around you long enough to know when you're upset."

Alex started to cry again and Rosalina hugged him. Alex cried until he fell asleep in Rosalina's lap. Rosalina stroked Alex's hair and held his hand. Then she gently moved him off her lap and went to talk to Mr. Wolf.

Mr. Wolf said "what are you doing here Rosalina?"

Rosalina said "I'm worried about Alex. He cried himself to sleep in my arms. He really misses Juanita."

Mr. Wolf said "Alex will come to me when he needs me."

Rosalina sighed and said "he thinks that he has to handle this himself. I feel really bad for him."

Mr. Wolf said "I'll talk to him later. Right now Rosalina I think I should take you home. You need to get some sleep."

Rosalina said "do you mind if I stay with Alex?"

Mr. Wolf said "Nat and I will handle Alex. You need to get some sleep. I'll take you home ok."

Rosalina nodded and said "just let me check on him first. He was pretty upset earlier."

Rosalina went upstairs and saw Alex sleeping on the bed. She noticed he was shaking and covered him with a blanket. She was just about to leave when she heard Nat screaming. She ran into the music room and said "Nat Shh everything is ok."

Nat fell of the couch and screamed "where am I? Get your hands off me! Who are you? Rosalina help!"

Rosalina was confused until she realized that Nat was sleeping. She gently put her arm around him and shook him awake. Nat sat up and said "Rosalina what happened? Why am I in the music room?"

Rosalina said "are you ok Nat? You were having a really weird nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?"

Nat said "we were at the concert and then someone grabbed me. They wouldn't let go and I had no clue where I was. Rosalina I'm just glad that it was just a dream."

Rosalina hugged Nat and said "I think lack of sleep is getting to you. I want you to go to sleep Nat. Don't worry about Alex I took care of him."

Nat said "Rosalina I have to stay with Alex. I promised I wouldn't leave."

Rosalina said "Nat if you don't sleep you're going to keep having dreams like this when you do sleep."

Nat yawned and said "I gave my word Rosie what part of that don't you understand?"

Rosalina said "the part of it where you aren't realizing that you need to sleep. Alex feels guilty about needing you so much. He thinks he needs to keep his feelings to himself and you and I both know all that's going to do is hurt him more."

Nat said "Rosalina that's why I need to go to him. If he's that upset he's going to try to reach for soda again and if that happens Cooper's going to force me to kick him out."

Rosalina spoke gently and said "are you crying Nat?"

Nat sniffed and tried to hide his tears from Rosalina. Rosalina wasn't fooled and gently said "are you really that worried about Alex? Lie down Nat I'll go check on Alex. We'll talk when I come back. I think there's more to this then you're telling me."

Rosalina went downstairs and said "Mr. Wolf Nat is upset about something. Do you mind if I stay with him?"

Mr. Wolf said "if you can get Nat to sleep you can stay. He hasn't slept since the night you left. He's been really worried about Alex and whenever he starts to fall asleep he wakes up screaming."

Rosalina said "I'll talk to Nat. He might sleep better if he talks about what's bothering him."

Rosalina went into the music room and sat down on the couch beside Nat. Nat said "Rosalina can I talk to you?"

Rosalina scooted closer to Nat and said "that's what I'm here for. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Nat sighed and said "before I tell you promise you won't tell Alex."

Rosalina put her arm around Nat and gently said "I won't say anything to your brother. If you tell me what's wrong you might sleep better."

Nat started to cry again and Rosalina hugged him. After a long time Nat said "ever since Juanita died I've been afraid of loosing you. I've been trying to keep that fear to myself but I just can't do it anymore."

Rosalina didn't know what to say. She just squeezed Nat's shoulder and hugged him tighter. Then Rosalina heard Alex crying and she said "Nat I'll be right back ok."

Nat didn't say anything he just nodded. Rosalina stood up and went down the hall into Alex and Nat's room.

Rosalina gently put her arms around Alex and said "what's wrong?"

Alex sniffled and said "I heard what Nat said. He's been having problems of his own and I've done nothing to help him."

Rosalina said "Alex go back to sleep. How much of that did you hear?"

Alex sniffled and said "all of it. Can I go give Nat a hug?"

Rosalina sighed and said "I guess if you promise to go back to sleep."

Alex and Rosalina went into the music room. Nat sitting on the couch crying quietly into his hands Alex walked over to Nat and said "are you ok Nat?"

Nat sighed and said "Alex what are you doing up?"

Rosalina said "he heard everything you said and he wants to give you a hug."

Nat said "come here Alex. I'm sorry if I scared you."

Alex gave Nat a hug and said "Nat I'm sorry I didn't help you."

Nat said "Alex you have helped me. If it wasn't for you I would have gone crazy."

Rosalina smiled and said "do you think that both of you can sleep now?"

Nat yawned and said "yeah I think I can."

Alex didn't say anything. Nat looked at him and saw that he was already asleep. Nat smiled at Rosalina and said "can you help me carry him into the bedroom."

Rosalina said "sure Nat I'll carry him."

Nat and Rosalina carried Alex into his room and laid him on Nat's bed. Nat asked "Rosalina where are you going to crash?"

Rosalina said "right here on your bed with you and Alex."

Nat smiled and said "perfect Rosie. Thanks for helping with Alex today. I think he knows now that we're always going to be here for him."

Rosalina said "Nat why are you afraid of loosing me? I'm never going anywhere."

Nat smiled at Rosalina and said "Juanita told Alex the same thing. If what happened between those two showed me anything it's that you can't wait forever to tell someone you love them."

Rosalina said "Nat I already know you love me. You've held nothing back for the year that we've been dating. Now close your eyes and no more bad dreams."

Nat lied down and closed his eyes. For the first time in a while he felt like nothing would ever come between him and Rosalina. Rosalina put her arms around both Nat and Alex and fell asleep.


End file.
